


Only Fools Rush In

by LocalPunkDreamer



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beebo - Freeform, Brendon's fucking gay, Brendon's top mostly but only because Dallon likes being dominated, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Dallon Weekes is adorable, Dallon's a nerd, Ex Ryan, Josh and Tyler fluff, Josh loves smol Ty, M/M, My Chemical Teachers, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, PrettyGay, Pro Brallon, Ryan is a friend but an ex, ShittyMusicPuns, Smut that's kinda blows, Ty loves his Punk Rock Man, Tysh, fall out boy - Freeform, joshler af, my chemical romance - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalPunkDreamer/pseuds/LocalPunkDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are childhood friends until Tyler has to move away and leave his best friend all alone but Tyler also feels more than that he wants to be more than friends and so does Josh they just don't know it. Tyler and Josh are once again reunited but are they still friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Run and Go  
Chap. 1  
Tyler's PoV  
"Mom I don't want to leave..."  
"Well Tyler sweetie I'm sorry but you'll have too, your father can't loose this opportunity!"  
"But mom I don't want to make new friends I've already got some that I'm perfectly happy with.."  
"Oh sweetie you'll make new friends it'll be ok.."  
"It's not like you'll know for sure though.."  
I run out of the house my mom screaming after me to come back..I'm sorry mom but I Atleast have to say goodbye to someone that means the world to me..even though I'm sure that he'll never forgive me..but Atleast I can try to say I love you and maybe tell him how I really feel...I approach the park where I usually meet my friends but this time only one is there..  
"Hey Josh.."  
"Hey Ty!"  
His smile is so amazing and the way his eyes crinkle on the edges when he squints them..I love this boy so much..the last thing I wanted to do was see those beautiful eyes spill tears out of them  
"Your leaving! For how long!"  
Oh Josh I wish I could say for a day..  
"For a year or two, most likely 6..."  
"But Ty your my best friend!"  
My heart aches I want to tell him that he means more to me that not only is he my bestfriend but I love him but that's really selfish isn't it?  
"I know...and your mine! Never forget that! Your my bestfriend forever! Even if we're one thousand miles away I'll always remember you.."  
I'm crying I can feel the tears stream down my face and it makes me feel worse to see Josh crying too..  
"Ty I..I...I...-"  
"What is it Josh...?"  
"Nothing...just please Ty be careful and please don't forget how amazing you are and that everyday I'll be thinking about my best friend!"  
"Josh...I..I...me too!"  
I'm such a coward I couldn't do it! I'm such an idiot but maybe it's better this way  
"So Tyler I guess this is goodbye.."  
"I guess it is jishwa..."  
Thats the first thing I called Josh when I met him in 4th grade and now we were ending 6th grade  
We're both 12,  
Me and Josh do our handshake and for the first time it didn't feel the same it felt like a promise of some kind...  
"Bye Tyler.."  
"I'm never saying goodbye Josh never..because I'll come back to be with my best friend..!"  
And with that we ran in separate directions for 6 years not knowing what we were doing


	2. Frenship is Hard; Don't Threaten me with a good time

Tyler's PoV   
Why am I here? What is my purpose? What am I doing? Where am I..?  
Beep beep beep  
I wake up sighing in defeat as I kick the alarm clock of the counter  
I get out of bed even though I wish I could stay in bed forever...but today is a special day, I'm finally back in Ohio my hometown..I needed some quiet good old fashioned town to calm me it's been 6 years since I've left but now I'm back...away from that loud aggressive city, I couldn't be happier! Especially since I get to see him today..I hope I do, but who am I kidding he could be going to any highschool in Ohio why would he be at the one I'm going to...my hope is small like a grain in a sandbox but if I get to see him again maybe it'll spark my courage to finally tell him how I've felt all these years...  
Josh's PoV  
Beep beep beep  
Oh god please tell me I haven't over slept again....my god damn head hurts so much...I've got such a bad migraine..why does it have to be Monday...whatever I'm gonna have to get up either way  
I get up from the floor I was laying on and groan in pain  
And then I hear something moving in the back...  
"Hey Josh my man!"  
He slaps my back and I almost fall over in pain..why am I almost naked? Why am I in my underwear? Where is my shirt?  
"Oh it's you Brendon..."   
I sigh deeply not remembering what happened last night..but maybe Brendon could help with that..  
"Um Brendon do you mind helping me figure out what happened last night..?"  
"Oh..you don't remember..dude! You totally made out with Halsey You are legend! She's never agreed to do somebody on the first day!! Good job man!"  
No no no no why why I don't like Halsey I never have...I mean she's hot but I don't like her..no did I sleep with her!! Please no..I mean I've made out with a lot of people but never had I done you know what  
"Brendon did I seriously have sex with Halsey."  
"Wow man chill! Nah you didn't, disappointing I know, but you fainted and knocked out before you got to it so Pete and Patrick drove her home instead.."  
"Thank god...!"  
"Whoa man what do you mean!? Imagine if Halsey was your first she's like almost the hottest girl in school!"  
"How would you know?! Your about as straight as a circle!!"  
"Well you aren't exactly the perfect line either Dun!"  
Well he's not wrong..but I still like girls even though I like both girls and boys..  
"Hey! I'm like half a straight line alright!"  
"Yeah yeah whatever lets get to school, we can't be later than we already are.."  
"Oh your right"  
Me and Brendon got ready and I drove us to school..just another normal day at school I guess but my car smells extremely of weed but I've got Brendon, Pete and Patrick to thank for that...it also smells a lot like cigarettes..I'm guessing Jenna came along with Debby, those girls are quite the trouble but I love them  
Tyler's PoV   
I walk into the school..it sure looks big from the outside..I'm kinda nervous but if it means seeing Josh again or the least possibility of seeing him again I have too try  
I walk in through the entrance and look for the office..I stop and talk to the lady in the front  
"Um hello excuse me miss but can you help me find my class I'm new..sorry for the trouble"  
"Oh dear I'm terribly sorry but I'm not allowed to do that you can take a map of the school though"  
"Oh thanks!"  
I walk out feeling a little bit of weight off my shoulders..I feel better now I've just got to exit the office and find my class but of course it's me so something had to happen...I had to bump into someone making them spill all they're books on the floor..I guess this is gonna be my first beat down but Atleast I'm used to it  
But when I try to get up someone reaches out instead and I grab hold of their hand..  
"Maybe you should watch where your going, you never know you might end up pissing off the wrong person."  
They smile widely and my heart skips a beat...his eyes crinkle at the sides is it really him...I need to know..wait no! He's walking away! Stop!  
"Stop! Stop! Josh!"  
I'm probably making a huge mistake and this is gonna be my huge downfall but I had to try, suddenly he turns around   
"Huh..Tyler! Tyler is that you! Tyler it's you isn't it!!"  
He runs to me and I hug him tightly and he hugs back and I suddenly feel complete again..like if that missing piece of my life is finally there again..but then he lets go quickly and I start to feel sad again..  
"Um Tyler im glad to see you again..I've missed you for 6 years and now that I've seen you again I can't wait to hang out with you more! Thanks for coming back buddy! See ya around school!"  
He left he left he just left  
See ya around school that's what I get after six years..I thought we were friends forever best friends what happened?! I..I wanted to tell him how I felt for so much years and he just leaves...I'm broken once again..but Atleast I got to see his beautiful face once again..his hair is longer and pufffy, not to mention he dyed it pink! I never thought Josh would do that and he also has a nose ring! And he's growing a bit of a beard! I can't breathe he's trying to kill me he looks absolutely breathtaking and he knows it...he knows what he's doing to me! I want my best friend back! And I've got to do everything I can to spark our friendship back so that I can finally tell him how I feel about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again this is just for fun


	3. Im a Goner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but Dallon is sadly not in this chapter but maybe the next one ^_^

Josh's PoV  
Im running and I'm running and my tears are streaming down my face..but where am I going I have to stop running...I stop outside my first class which I'm already late too  
Brendon already went to class..I stop catching my breathe breathing heavily...HOW DARE HE!!! WHY WOULD HE!! I hate him!! He thinks he can just stroll back into my life and just think I've forgiven him for leaving me alone for 6 years he thinks I'm just gonna welcome him back with open arms!!....well I mean I did hug him tightly but that's not fair!! I can't help how I feel for him! I can't help falling in love with him! I hate him!  
He just comes back into my life ready to be my best friend again! His hair is so fluffy he finally realised he looks better with fluffy long hair! It took all my will power to not ruffle it and kiss those big luscious pink lips of his..!!! Nope nope I hate him! His jeans..he was wearing black skinny jeans with rips at the ankles and a black hoodie! He looks so good! He knows what he's doing! Shaving his beard and leaving the stubble..I can only imagine how kissing him would feel his stubble scrapping my chin and me biting his lower lip and licking it begging for...wait no! I'm mad at him! Wait I should get to class already...that's what I was planning to do before I grabbed hold of the doorknob and then just when I was about to open it the bell rang..meaning it was time for 2nd period already! I missed 1st period  
I have to be early to make up for not going to first, so I run as fast as I can to 2nd period which is drama class..which means plays and acting and stuff..I've never really been good at it I'm no Shakespeare but I think I can manage my own in that class...I open the door and I'm the first one in Mr. Ways class! Yes exactly what I wanted! I'm first in class! I sit down in my usual seat in the back..and now I'm relaxed..  
Finally class was starting everyone was in their seats including Brendon, Patrick, Pete and Jenna, even though I'm not sitting next to them it's still fun to have those jerks in class sometimes..Mr. Way was just finishing attendance when something no, someone's name caught my attention completely..  
"TYLER JOSEPH! TYLER JOSEPH! Is there a Tyler Joseph in this class! Ok I'm marking you tar-!"  
And then Mr. Way was interrupted by the most beautiful voice in the world...the voice that I was not accustomed to hearing anymore..  
"IM HERE! IM HERE! Please, please! Don't mark me tardy sir please! It's my first day here sir I'm sorry that's no excuse I know but it'll never happen again I swear!"  
"It's fine Mr. Joseph just take a seat..lets see take a seat next too..um..ah there you go! Take a seat next to Mr. Josh Dun in the back over there! Mr. Dun raise your hand."   
..I was paralysed but I raised my hand and looked down at my desk, as Tyler strolled over awkwardly..he sat down and I was very aware that we were now sharing a desk and that he was sitting next to me and his leg scrapped against mine and quickly moved away..  
"Hi Tyler.."  
"Hi Josh.."  
We looked at each other and then looked away and turned our attention to Mr. Way who was now starting to explain why showing emotions in your act is important if you want to make it somewhere as an actor, then he asked for volunteers and when no one wanted to go up he searched the room looking for his victims and he just so happened to catch my eye and I quickly broke eye contact pleading he wouldn't pick me but he did.."Mr. Dun please make your way to the stage with..lets see..Ah Mr. Joseph go take your place next to Mr. Dun on stage!"  
So me and Tyler strolled over as awkward as ever..we were now both standing on the stage standing far from each other making eye contact..  
"Ok Mr. Dun you are to play the best friend of Mr. Joseph! I know you don't know him and he doesn't know you but act as if you've been friends for eternity...and that Mr. Joseph was leaving and you must convince him to stay with you! But remember use your feelings! Mr. Joseph you have to say your leaving but then at the end stay with Mr. Dun and not leave, like he convinced you to stay! Now Action! With feeling!"  
This couldn't have possibly been any worse...it's like he was telling my life story accept the script ended better by a long shot  
"Oh and Mr. Dun you start and then so on! Begin!"  
I moved closer to Tyler now making complete eye contact   
"Please, please don't go! Tyler your my best friend! I'd be lost forever without you! Please Tyler don't leave me!"  
I was on my knees begging Tyler to not go...something that wouldn't have stopped him from leaving even if I did it in real life..  
"I'm sorry Josh..but I must go! I have to! I'm sorry I never wanted to leave you! I'll probably spend my whole time away from you wishing I had never left...and I'll probably miss you every second of everyday..I would never want to leave my best friend!"  
Tyler was now crying on stage telling me that he never wanted to leave me...did he really think about me every second of everyday? No! He's just toying with my emotions he probably had tons of girlfriends and had plenty of new bestfriends...I was just a forgotten memory of a bestfriend..  
"Tyler please! If your saying you'd never leave me! That you never want to leave me then stay for me! I'd be broken without you! I'd be like a concert with no people in it!"  
I don't know why I said that but it seemed right..  
"I'm sorry Josh! I'm gonna stay! I'm gonna be with you! I'm gonna stay because your my best friend..I would never leave you!"  
And finally I couldn't help it I couldn't contain myself I don't know what happened to me..  
"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TYLER!!! Why did you leave me all alone for 6 years! Fuck you Tyler!!"  
And I stormed off I left with the faint sound of Tyler screaming my name but I don't care if he's sorry I'll never forgive him for leaving me never.....  
Tyler's Pov   
I'm such an idiot! I should've told Mr. Way that I couldn't do it! That I had stage fright or something! I knew I shouldn't have gone up to perform this stupid scene with Josh! Now I'm standing on the stage alone and my eyes are shut and tears are streaming down my face....I barely got to this school and I'm already regretting this..  
"Um..Mr. Joseph you can come down now..please take your seat..thanks for performing for us..excellent job, so much emotion and feelings I'll have to give you and Dun extra points for that but Mr. Dun didn't actually have to leave the room..but take your seat please! Bravo!"  
I take my seat in the back again and start to ponder about life....  
But thanks to Mr. Way I broke out of my thoughts  
"Now everyone spread out and sit next to people you don't know! Just talk and have fun until the period ends! Begin!"  
I'm still thinking...I don't want to talk to anybody all I can think about is Josh's beautiful porcelain eyes crying again..I never wanted to see him cry again and once again I'm the cause of it...I don't want to talk to anybody in this class I'll just disobey Mr. Way for now..  
But suddenly I hear voices and someone hugs me from behind..I snap out of my Trance..  
I see 4 people around me all smiling but one of them is hugging me..but they're all pretty good looking Tbh one of them is wearing glasses and a fedora and he has beautiful eyes with really blond hair and then the other has black hair that honestly looks really nice..then there is the girl who has beautiful blond hair..really nice eyes and she looks really nice! It'd be nice to meet her and maybe she could be like my second bestfriend..and then there's the one who's hugging me he has really nice dark brown hair with really smooth skin and I can tell because he was touching my face to his..  
"Hey my names Pete and these are my very good friends Patrick and Jenna"  
"I'm Brendon! But these guys, including Josh call me Beebo! And btw your face feels really good!"  
Huh wth does that mean these people all know Josh   
"Um so all of you know Josh!"  
"Yes!"  
They all answered at the same time..they must spend to much time together but it's cute actually  
"Oh and btw we all apologies for Joshua's little outbreak I don't know what got into him! He's never been that into theatre!"  
If only Brendon knew...maybe I should tell them..no no maybe I should just tell them I know him, from a while back...just not tell them all of the story...  
"Um I kinda already know Josh from a while back.."  
"Ooohhhhh...well what did you do to piss our little friend of Ty?"  
Brendon is pretty nosey but I can't blame him for wanting to know but I can't tell him either..  
"Um I don't think I really did anything?!"  
"Oh ok then so Ty you wanna hang with us in lunch?!"  
Should I..I mean those are Josh's friends should I?! I don't think it'll be that bad..?! I mean if Josh doesn't want me there I won't hang with them anymore..  
"Yes..yes! I will hang out with you guys!  
"Oh my god! Great! You do know Josh will be there with us right?!"  
Brendon is gonna be a great friend   
"Yeah I do! But it's set I'll see you guys after 4th period!"  
And with that the bell rang and I decided to meet up with Brendon, Patrick, Pete, Jenna and....Josh   
Maybe I can win his friendship back ...


	4. My Frens and I got a lot of problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party! Dallon does make a small but great appearance but don't worry he eventually comes out more.  
> Tyler is confronted with an intoxicated Josh who is very flirty.  
> What will happen?

Josh's Pov  
Ok ok I'm ok..  
Your such an idiot Josh..if your saying your ok, why are you crying?! Why are you crying?! Your not forgiving him! He's not worth it!   
He's not your bestfriend anymore! Stop crying...I'm such an idiot  
I head to the bathroom to wash my face and when I get there I rinse my face out..it's almost lunch time that means I've been roaming the halls for 3 periods but it doesn't matter right now...I'm gonna have fun in lunch I'm gonna go eat and talk to my real friends..  
I get to the lunch table me and my friends usually hang out with..but who do u find sitting at the table I see Tyler sitting at the table eating lunch and smiling...smiling with those fantastic teeth of his..his smile so bright that it lights up the whole world..nope no! Stop it Josh you can do this! But why is Tyler here and to make it worse he's talking to Jenna...my stomach ties into knots..why is he talking to Jenna on my table...why is he talking to Jenna! I knew that son of a bitch probably dated so much girls he probably made out with so much girls he can't even keep count anymore! Well he's out of luck Jenna is gay so it doesn't matter she's with Debby....  
But Josh you aren't jealous of Jenna talking to him..your jealous of Tyler talking to Jenna!  
No no I'm not! Why would I be jealous! I'm not! I'm not jealous ok!   
Tyler can talk to whoever he wants!  
I'm just gonna walk over there! After all I was here first!  
I get to the table and sit across from Tyler and Jenna..  
"Oh hey Josh! This um...this is Tyler but I think you already know that.."  
"Yeah I do, I do know that..."  
"Hey Josh..."  
Tyler looks at me and then stares down at his feet...  
But then Jenna starts talking again  
"Um I've gotta go! Beebo and Pete are waiting for Patrick to finish taking his literature test so I'll be back...um Josh can you stay here with Tyler! Ok great thanks..!"  
God damn why Jenna! Why! What is wrong with her! She should know I'm not gonna be ok with only Tyler here...ok I'll just eat I'm just gonna eat I'll just ignore Tyler and eat...  
I look down at my plate and start eating my Popsicle I got from the dessert section...  
"Hey Josh can you stop doing that it's kinda distracting.."  
He looks away blushing....what the hell is wrong with him! Why is he talking to me like we're alright! And why did he tell me to stop eating my Popsicle...and why does he look so cute when he blushes! I hate him so much!  
"Why should I! I'm just eating my Popsicle! And maybe you should mind your own business Tyler!"  
I continue to eat my Popsicle   
"Um it's just the way your eating that Popsicle..um-"  
"Hey guys!!"  
Finally Brendon's here with Pete, Patrick and Jenna! My friends are here  
"Whoa whoa Josh! I can see your good at blowjobs but you might wanna slow down and let the guy breathe a bit! You don't want to get Tyler horny either..it's lunch after all."  
Huh what is he talking about! I'm not doing any...wait the way I'm eating this Popsicle...why me?!  
I can feel my face heat up..and I look over at Tyler and he's still blushing looking away..how dare he! That bastard! I'm so embarrassed...my face feels so hot...  
"Shut up! I'm just eating my Popsicle but I guess not anymore!"  
"Oh jeez just kidding Joshua continue, anyway have you met my new friend Ty he's really funny and really gay! Nah just kidding Tyler unless you really are...because that's totally fine..I mean just look at Me! And Pete and Patrick and Jenna we are all flaming homosexuals! So welcome to the family! Except for Josh he's half homo he sais but I call bullshit!"   
I was about to say something when Tyler cutely interrupted me...i mean..you know what nevermind!  
"Um...I think I'm gay...?!"  
Oh my god wtf did Tyler just come out in front of everyone I know! And he's gay that's hard to believe considering he's probably made out with so much girls..  
"Oh my god! That's so great Tyler! So how much guys have you fucked or kissed?!?!"  
Fucking Urie! I swear to god I'll kill him! How dare he! But I mean..I'm kinda curious...  
"Um I've never slept with anybody...and I'm was kinda saving my first kiss for someone I love..."  
Oh my god I'm gonna choke..could he mean me! No nah he was probably just talking in general....  
"That's so cool! Hey Ty why don't me you and Josh and everyone go to the party I'm throwing at my house after school! Everyone in the schools coming and plus you can find someone you "Love" maybe and get your first kiss or your first you know what! What do you say..?"  
Fucking Brendon why would he invite Tyler! I mean it probably won't bother me much..I think..after all Tyler can be with whoever he wants and do whatever he wants....  
"Yeah sure why not! I'll see you guys after school at your house Brendon bye!"  
His smile just now was perfect! Nope no it wasn't! Jeez what's wrong with me?! It doesn't matter I'm gonna enjoy myself at Brendon's party today....I think.....

Tyler's Pov   
I've been home for about three hours..just laying on my bed thinking about Josh..I miss him so much and our encounter wasn't the best..it was nice to feel his body on mine for a while before he pulled away and broke me...I'm sorry Josh I'm sorry for leaving you! Maybe I should just stop thinking about you maybe I should forget about telling you I love you! Maybe I should just be normal friends with you...but I'm not sure if I can...  
I look at the clock on my counter..one more hour till the party I guess I'll get ready...I get up and look in the mirror I should probably shower..I get in the shower for about 20 minutes and I dry my face and wrap a towel around my waist..I'm not completely dry and that bothers me but I'm in a rush..I dry my hair and comb it up a bit slicking it back and I get out my shaver and Shave the sides leaving the stubble once again..I choose my outfit carefully not wanting to overdress or underdress im thinking just a black dress shirt with a red tie and some black skinny jeans with some zippers...I rush out quickly before my parents can see me they would freak out if they knew I was out after 10 o clock I hop in my car and make it to Brendon's at exactly 9:45 and I'm a bit early but I can already see a whole bunch of drunk people on the front lawn so it's probably alright...I park my car and enter the wide open door to be greeted by Brendon kissing my cheek and reeking of alcohol   
"Hello! Bonjour'! Welcome to casa Urie!"   
"Brendon you reek of beer!"  
I push him playfully  
" but that's a good thing! My beautiful wonderful Ty! Here have a beer!"  
I think about it and I kinda hesitate, maybe I won't drink today..  
"Please for me Ty!"  
God damn! Brendon is doing his pouty face! I can't say no now! I'll just drink a few maybe...  
"Here you go Ty!"  
I take the beer and chug it all at once..maybe it won't be so bad today...  
"Here Ty have another! Join me in my extravaganza of wonder! Tonight we will be victorious!"  
And that's when Brendon started limping and decided he would take a nap while I dragged him and support him with my body...  
"Hey Beebo!...buddy wake up! Where's the rest of the crew?"  
Brendon yet knocked out is still kinda conscious..  
"They're right over there! Off you go Ty! Your like a message man!"  
I stroll over and see Pete and Patrick making out?! It's kinda hard to tell because it looks like pat isn't up for it...  
I see Jenna looking lovingly into the eyes of another girl...it must be Debby! They look perfect together!..  
I finally see Josh hanging out with some guy..?  
Who's that? I'm not jealous it's just who is he hanging out with?   
Whatever I'm going over there..man, I'm lucky Brendon isn't heavy...  
I walk over there and Brendon immediately walks over to the strange guy who was conversing with Josh..the strange guy rushes over and hugs Brendon tightly..  
"Oh my god! Beebo sweetie are you ok!"  
So they know eachother...  
"Hey Dallon sweetie I'm ok! I'm just a bit tipsy!"  
Brendon pulls the guy into a kiss and the guy pushes Brendon off instantly blushing rapidly...  
"Beebo not now! Your drunk not tipsy!"  
Brendon grabs the the guy and bear hugs him then turns him around towards me..  
"Hey Ty, this is Dallon! But I call him the love of my life!!"  
He pulls the guy into another kiss but this time more passionate, Dallon doesn't pull back this time instead he kisses back and then stops and pushes away again blushing once again...  
"Beebo lets go upstairs you need to sleep..the party's over for today lets go honey.."  
"Ok BYE! Bye everyone! And Josh buddy take care of Ty he's precious to me!"  
They go up the stairs and slam the door shut...  
I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do next but I'm not gonna waste this night either..I grab another beer and chug it..I go for another one but this time I grab a glass of whiskey..maybe I should slow down but I kinda want more..and nobody's stopping me so why not...  
I grab another and head over to the wall Josh's leaning against..  
I continue to sip my beer, then Josh comes over kinda stumbling on his way..? Maybe he's drunk..I should probably leave before he starts cursing at me..oh too late Josh is standing in front of me now..  
"Hey Ty.."  
I could probably smell his breath from miles away..it reeks of alcohol..but then again so does mine..  
"Hey Josh.."  
I'm kinda nervous..I know Josh is drunk but I don't exactly know what to say to him..  
"Hey Ty...I like your hair...it looks nice today..."  
Oh that was a compliment I guess I'll say one back..  
"Thanks Josh...I like your hair too, i never thought you would dye your hair or get a nose ring it's a nice look for you.."  
"Yeah me neither but things change a bit when 6 years have passed by.."  
Ouch that hurt...why doesn't he understand it wasn't my choice! Even drunk he can't understand...he looks hurt and I don't like it one bit..  
"Yeah, I guess..but hey your still the same..attitude wise.."  
He looks kinda happier in a way but still sad..  
"Yeah I guess...you haven't changed one bit either...you still have those big pink lips and those beautiful eyes of yours.."  
Um wth did Josh just compliment my lips and my eyes?! I'm so confused..but he is drunk he doesn't know what he's saying..  
"Oh thanks.."  
I kinda want to leave and get away from Josh..I don't want to take advantage of the fact that he's drunk...I think Josh should talk to me when he feels like it..but not drunk..  
"I'm gonna go Josh...ill see you at school.."  
I was just about to leave when I felt a tug at my shirt collar..  
"Wait! Tyler!"  
I turn around and Josh pins me to the wall..now what...! Josh is standing right in front of me and I can feel his breath intertwine with mine..he's face to face with me..  
"Tyler I love you...I want you.."  
Before I can back away Josh presses his lips on mine and he pushes me against the wall..I can't stop it and I can't fight him..I kiss back and he bites my bottom lip and I moan...I feel pretty embarrassed now..he stops kissing me and I can finally catch my breath..  
"Tyler I want you..I want all of you..lets go upstairs.."  
I know I can't let this happen, he's drunk and he's not thinking straight..I'll just go upstairs with him and make him rest..  
"Ok Josh lets go upstairs."  
Me and Josh walk upstairs and open the door to a room which looks like it's Brendon's considering the lava lamp and the band posters..he's honestly such a dork..  
Josh pushes me onto the bed and gets on top of me he kisses me and I kiss back..it feels so right.,but so wrong..I know Josh is still mad at me and that he hasn't forgave me either so this is wrong..I need to stop this..I push him off of me and sit down and push him onto the bed..  
"Ty what are you doing? I need you!"  
"No no you don't it's just the alcohol speaking its fine I'm going to sleep too just please get some rest.."  
"Alright..but Ty-?!"  
"Yes Jishuwa?!"  
"I love you Ty..!"  
Im in shock I feel stuck what do I do I turn to respond but Josh is already asleep..  
"I love you too Josh...I've always loved you.."  
I whisper into Josh's ear and cover him under the covers and I hug him tightly until I doze off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be really fun! I'm honestly having a lot of fun writing the story. Do you guys think I should add Pov's for Brendon or Dallon? Please comment your opinions.


	5. Is This Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically what occurred on Dallon's side of the story once Brendon and him got upstairs to Brendon's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is SMUT in this one oops sorry in advanced, it kinda blows just like this fic but I had lots of fun writing this. Enjoy and let me know if you guys would like to see Dallon and Brendon's Pov's more often or if you prefer just Josh and Tyler's.

Dallon's Pov  
Honestly I had to leave the party I hadn't seen Brendon in so long and I missed him so much. I was looking forward to catching up with him and talking to him but he's so drunk. I took him up the stairs him wrapping his arm around my neck he started kissing my neck sloppily and I almost lost it. We were almost up the stairs I made it to Brendon's room and I closed the door and Brendon pinned me to the wall, even though he was short compared to me, he was strong. He pressed his lips against my neck and kissed me sloppily and fuck I couldn't handle it. He started moving his hands all over me. I tried to contain myself and I bit my lip but Brendon bit softy on my soft spot of my neck. I moaned and Brendon smirked at me and whispered in my ear.  
"You like that baby? That's just the beginning."  
He pressed his lips against mine and I moved my lips furiously wanting more of him, he tasted of beer and cigarettes. I pulled his coat off and he threw my blazer off. He slipped his tongue in and we were both going at it fighting for dominance but as long as I've known Brendon he's always been a good kisser. He straddled his hips against me and I was getting so turned on. He started unbuttoning my shirt and then he threw it to the ground. I pulled his shirt over his head and I threw it on the floor. We finally moved to the bed, I had never been in Brendon's room before or his bed, whenever we did stuff it was always in my house in my room. I was laying on Brendon's bed with him on top of me. He was still drunk so I thought maybe we shouldn't let pure lust drive us to do anything to serious right now. He straddled against me and I was getting so hard I'm pretty sure Brendon could feel it too because he started grinding faster against me. I moaned and he thruster his hips more. I swear the things Brendon could do to me even when he's drunk are incredible. Brendon's face was pink and he was huffing so strongly while thrusting, he looked beautiful.   
He moaned as he groaned and moved faster against me. His hair was more of a mess then it usually was and I wanted so badly to pull on it and bring him closer to me.   
He stopped grinding against me then came closer to my neck and he pressed small kissed on my neck and pulled his chin closer to me and I kissed him desperately, I loved tasting his lips on mine. His lips were so soft and big and I loved them so much. I slipped my tongue in and Brendon moved his tongue against mine. I pulled on his hair and he moaned in huffed pants. I separated our lips and Brendon's lips were bright red and looked very bruised. I huffed   
"Am I hurting you babe?"  
Brendon panted out,  
"No it's just overwhelming that's all, I love the hair pulling though."  
I smirked at him and he gave me his sly smile. He moved his hands all over my chest and I grabbed his bare waist. He moaned as I clawed at his back but I made sure not to hurt him. Brendon brought his lips down to my chest and he pressed sloppy kisses down my chest. He stopped at my pants instead he tugged on my jeans and took them off. I was already freaking hard but Brendon started palming me through my boxers and I buckled up into his hand. My moans were escaping like if they were all I could say. I huffed, "Fuck Brendon your so good at this."  
He pressed his lips up against mine still palming me. I kissed his lips and moaned into his mouth. I was so close to exploding in Brendon's hand.   
"Brendon..I'm gonna cum."  
I spoke in huffs.  
"It's alright babe go ahead."  
I did and Brendon kept going faster and faster until it happened.  
I felt so tired but as I finished I saw Brendon was still rock hard. He sat up on his bed and I got off of the bed and I got on top of him.   
I kissed his lips, I pressed sloppy kisses on his collarbone and I kept going down. I stopped at his jeans and I tugged them off of him I got down on my knees and I sat Brendon upright. He was sitting on the bed huffing he looked extremely tuckered out. I leaned near him and I came close to his boxers I was about to pull Brendon's boxers down when he stopped me.  
"You don't have to you know?"  
I looked up at him and smiled.  
"I want too."  
I went down on him and I breathed teasingly on his hard on through his boxers. I placed my mouth around him through his boxers.  
Brendon was panting,  
"Stop being such a tease Dallon."  
I smirked at him and I slipped his boxers down.  
I was staring at Brendon's dick, honestly I had never given a blowjob before but I had received some. At least I had that to go by,  
I grabbed his dick and put it in my mouth. I licked the tip and Brendon moaned loudly, I thought maybe people in the next rooms could hear us but I didn't really care. Brendon was always this loud.   
I swirled my tongue on the tip and Brendon threw his head back and moaned again. I added more slobber knowing that Brendon liked that. He had told me about some of the blowjobs he had received before he said he really liked slobber and that when there wasn't much he didn't enjoy it as much.  
So I sucked on it and added as much slobber as I could. Brendon buckled his hips trying hard not too, probably because he knew I had never given a blowjob before. But I encouraged him by putting it all in my mouth and I licked up and down and slid my tongue on it.   
Brendon moaned louder out of breath. I got a feeling he was close so I'm just gonna see if this'll help. I took him out of my mouth and I moaned his name.  
"Brendon you taste so good."  
I'm pretty sure that did it because he was panting harder than ever now.  
"Dallon I'm gonna cum..if you don't move your gonna have too swallow."  
I had never done this before but since I'm doing this for the first time I might as well do it all.  
I kept licking it sliding my tongue against the tip and Brendon released into my mouth and I swallowed it. He huffed and laid down tired. I laid next to him he leaned in to kiss me but I backed away.   
"Babe I just sucked your dick are you sure you want to kiss me."  
He laughed and leaned in to kiss me, it was a long passionate kiss and after it we were both out of breath.   
"Dallon you just sucked my dick why wouldn't I wanna kiss you, plus you looked fucking hot while doing it that was the best blowjob I'd ever received."  
I laughed,   
"Very romantic honey."  
He smirked and chuckled drunkly,  
"Next time I'll do you sweetie."   
He winked at me and he cuddled against my chest.   
"Hey Brendon you know the first time I saw you in school I walked by you twice to make sure you noticed me."  
I blushed but I had to tell him.  
He giggled cutely,  
"I saw you the first time you passed by. It was love at first sight."  
I blushed deeply and Brendon reached over and kissed me.  
"I remember I always stuttered talking to you, I often forgot what I said or I said something so stupid."  
Brendon laughed,  
"Nothing you ever said was stupid, I love every single word that comes out of your mouth."  
We hugged and we pulled the covers over eachother.  
Too bad there's school tomorrow.


	6. My Pretty Sleeper I will tell you I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party memories with all the happiness with a pinch of emotion.

Josh's PoV   
My head hurts so much! Why am I getting a deja'vu feeling? Where am I? Oh shit someone's hugging me from behind?! Who is it?   
I think I remember making out with some hot guy and then we came upstairs...but I think we didn't do anything...so now what do I do? Do I turn and slip away and leave?!..I'm in Brendon's room for sure I know that..before I can think of a reasonable action I feel the guy next to me hug me tighter and he yawns and nuzzles back against my back..fuck he sounds cute..maybe I can wake him up and we can go have breakfast together..but wait! What about Tyler..I still love him! Even after everything he did..I still love him..but maybe this is gods way of saying I should move on and forget about him, maybe this guy laying right beside me cuddling me is my soulmate..yeah I'm gonna try and move on today..I turn around and I stay paralysed it can't be! How? When?! What?! It's Tyler! How am I gonna move on when the guy I said I was in love with is laying in bed with me with his shirt off..fuck what happened last night?!...maybe I'll just wake him up..but I can have a bit of fun first right..I remember from my first time ever meeting Tyler that he's a heavy sleeper..which means he won't even wake up if the house is falling down..so let's have a little fun..it's 6:30 in the morning and school starts at 8:30 today so I've got time left..  
I'm already facing him so this is gonna be easy, I turn my face closer to his and I pull him closer to me..I hug him tighter and he hugs back still not conscious...I put my forehead to his and put our chins together..his stubble does feel nice against my chin..he looks so cute when he's sleeping! Another thing that didn't change..anyway, I put my lips to his and press them against his..I kiss him and he doesn't respond like I thought so..I kiss him deeper this time sloppily and i nearly get a heart attack when I feel his lips begin to move against mine..but then I realise he's asleep..maybe he thinks he's dreaming?! He responds to my kiss and starts deepening it he slips his tongue in my mouth and I bite his lower lip and he moans in satisfaction..I kiss him more passionately and he does the same his stubble scrapping against my chin..I stop kissing him and he does Aswell..I've had enough fun for one day I don't want to have to much fun with Tylers sleeping body..I'm still pretty pissed at him..  
But that doesn't change the fact that he's still fucking hot and I love him..maybe I should just go back to sleep and wake up later..yeah I think I'll do that..I give Tyler a quick peck on the lips before I hug him and cuddle against his chest..

Tyler's PoV   
Is he asleep..I think he's asleep now..gosh what was Josh thinking! Is he even still mad at me?! Why would he kiss me while I'm asleep and then kiss me even more? What if he thought I was still sleeping? I wonder if he still has that crazy idea in his head that I'm a heavy sleeper..he should know that I was faking being a heavy sleeper all the time..or is he really that thick? I mean it's not like I didn't enjoy it...I just thought he was mad at me..maybe I should wake him up..but he looks so cute cuddling against my chest..OH SHIT!! It's a school day! What time is it?! It's barely 7:05 alright I still have time to get ready for school..wait! Where am I? Oh ok I think I'm in Brendon's room? So maybe I could get up and take a quick shower..wake up Josh to get ready..wake up Brendon and Dallon and everyone else...I guess everyone slept over last night..  
I get up slowly making sure Josh doesn't wake up..I grab my jeans and my shirt and go into the bathroom. I'll just take a quick shower..  
Ok it's been about 15 minutes that's probably enough now to get out and dry myself and get dressed then wake up Josh..  
I step out of the shower and grab a towel and dry myself..I can't stand it when people don't dry off all the way..I grab the towell and put it around my waist..I should probably start putting on my clothes..I was about to drop the towell down to put on my clothes when I heard the doorknob turn..fuck! I cover myself quickly once again..Josh opens the door quickly and sees me standing there in my towell  
"Um sorry!"  
He runs out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him..I think I saw a tinge of blush on his cheeks before he ran out..  
I get all dressed and walk out the bathroom..it's about 7:30 already fuck i need to go..I walk out to see Josh sitting on the edge of the bed..with a shy look on his face...  
He's the one who kissed me in my sleep why is he shy...he walks past me and goes into the bathroom and I hear the sound of the shower being run..I scream through the door  
"Josh! You should hurry we got a bit of time left to make it to school! I'll drive you there I just need to wake up Brendon and Dallon and the others..ill be back!"  
I hear a faint answer  
"Ok.."  
I wonder the hall looking through every door until I see Brendon and Dallon cuddled up together laying in bed..Brendon is in his boxers and has no shirt on and Dallon doesn't either ok...this is a violation of privacy but I need to wake him and Dallon up..they'll be late for school..I go over to Brendon's side and try to wake him up gently by shaking his arm a bit..  
He sighs and then moves up a bit grabbing my arm and pulling me closer..  
"Dallon baby just a few more minutes! Come kiss me"  
He tries to kiss me but before he does I yell a bit loud at him   
"BRENDON ITS ME TYLER!"  
He awakens with shock..he sits up and rubs his eyes sleepily..  
"Hey Ty..what are you doing here..?"  
"I'm here to wake you up! We have a few minutes until we're late for class!"  
"Oh shit!"Brendon shakes Dallon and he immediately wakes up  
"Dallon Babe we're gonna be late for school lets get up and shower together..really fast! No funny business though!"  
He drags Dallon into the shower and I leave their room I go down stairs and to my surprise Debby, Jenna, Pete and Patrick are already up and ready to leave.."Hey guys..you should head out to school and me Brendon and Josh will meet you there!"  
They go out the door and I see them drive away in Patrick's car..  
Ok now I'll go check on Josh..  
I walk into the room and Josh is pulling his pants up..fuck why me! He looks so good without a shirt but whatever...hey he's not even covering up? Does he not care...ok I need to tell him that we need to go already   
"Hey Josh you might wanna hurry we'll be late.."  
He looks up and sits down on the bed he smiles up at me and my heart skips a beat...why is he smiling at me?  
"No problem..go wait in the car with Brendon and Dallon I'll be down in 2 minutes or so.."  
I walk out feeling dazed and Brendon and Dallon are already outside waiting for me..I get in the car and Brendon and Dallon go in back and lay against eachother in the backseats..in a few minutes Josh comes in the front seat beside me and smiles at me..why does he keep doing that? I love it but has he forgiven me for leaving him for 6years? I start the car and drive..it's 7:55 it's not that late but it's better to be early we're almost there..Josh turns on the car radio and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen starts playing..  
Josh sings the first verse   
"Is this the real life..or is this just fantasy.."  
I can't help but giggle and he looks over at me and blushes and his smile grows..then from the back another voice is heard   
"Caught in a landslide no escape from reality!"  
Then Josh burst into tears and Dalllon chuckles as well  
"Hey I sing better than all you guys!"  
Brendon blushes and Josh agrees with him  
Then I sing the next verse..  
"Open your eyes look up to the sky and seeee! I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy.."  
Then Josh and Brendon and everything goes silent until Brendon speaks up   
"Woah Ty you sing good as hell! You have the voice of an angel!"  
I can feel the blush rise in my face and Josh puts his hand on my back and pats it gently and smiles at me again..  
We get to school and it's now 8:10 and Brendon and Dallon go to their first class..I started walking to my class when I realize that Josh was taking the same route as me..  
"Hey Josh? Are you going the same way as me?"  
Josh shrugs then laughs a bit walking a little in front of me   
"I'm not stalking you if that's what you think..I have the same first period as you.."  
Huh then howcome he wasn't here yesterday?!  
"Then howcome I didn't see you yesterday?"  
He answers immediately   
"Oh um kinda the same thing that happened today except I missed a whole class.."  
He shrugs and continues walking   
Wait does that mean he woke up in bed with someone yesterday..  
"Oh I didn't know you slept around a lot.."  
I don't know what got into me but it just came out and it sounded kinda mean..  
Josh turns to face me and stops in his tracks..he pushes me towards the wall and I'm now pinned against the school lockers...  
"AND WHAT IF I DO! YOU LEFT ME FOR 6 years...6years..you have NO right to be saying anything about my life..!"  
I look down at him and he has tears in his eyes..  
He looks at me and looks down and lets go of me..  
He turns toward me again   
"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO JUST COME BACK INTO MY LIFE AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS YOU LEFT ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
he starts walking away with his fists balled up..before he goes any farther I have to do something..  
Before I can think I grab hold of his hand and turn him towards me..he's crying and the tears are streaming down his face once again because of me! I start crying too but I can't leave it like this...I grab him and pull him closer and I hold his chin and bring my lips to his, I smash my lips against his and he reacted immediately, using his freehand to pull me from my waist and bring me closer to him. Our lips moved together in sync. There was a hint of lust but mostly innocence.  
We both pulled away gasping for air..  
He looked at me and then looked down at his shoes..he started walking away...I stayed silent watching him go. It took all my willpower to not pull him back towards me and kiss him again. I bit my lip, craving for his warm ones to be up against mine again, but I had to keep reminding myself that he was hurt and that it was because of me..I couldn't be rushing things like this but it was difficult considering the fact that I've loved him for a long time...  
I checked the time and realised it was 8:25 I had to get to class in 5 minutes or I would be late..  
I rushed past the hallway and entered the class just as the bell rang, I looked around the classroom and couldn't spot Josh..  
I guess he decided not to come to 1st period..Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also probably be adding Dallon and Brendon's povs more often because they're really fun to write.


	7. We're stressed out; He's the tear in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :••Very Emotional*••

Josh's PoV  
I'm running again I always find myself running away I just can't think of anything else to do in situations like these..  
Why? Why did he kiss me?! Does he like teasing me..it's not gonna change anything..I love him but he can't leave my life after 6 years and come back for one day and expect me to forgive him, I'm not gonna just be bestfriend's with him again..he hasn't even apologised for leaving me for so long..he left me alone with my thoughts..all I could ever do to protect my sanity was to lock myself in my room and turn off the lights and listen to music..I had to pretend I didn't hear my mothers yells as she got hit by my father..I had to pretend like everything was alright, I had to see that fucking bastard everyday and hold back the urge to kill him..and then at the end after he beat my mother half to death he packed his bags and said he was gonna leave..my mother begging that bastard to stay! After everything he did..and in the end he just left..and that day my mother cried and cried..she spilled tears for him..she approached me and cradled me tight telling me that my father would be back! She actually thought I considered that guy to be my father..she told me she loves him and that she couldn't bare to be without him so she didn't..she killed herself..she tied a noose around her neck and ended it..she left me a letter saying "I love you don't forget that..but I can't live knowing the love of my life left me forever." Those were her last words to me..and when I found her that day after Tyler said goodbye to me I couldn't handle it..something inside of me broke..everyone I loved left me and betrayed me..i called 911 and they took my moms body and "tried" to save her..but I knew she was gone..  
I live with my sisters and my aunt and uncle now..it's not the best house but I have my own room Atleast..  
1st period has passed I think I'll skip my classes today I'm not in the mood to do anything today..I'm going to the park I used to hang out in as a kid..I'm gonna go clear my thoughts..

Tyler's PoV   
I'm walking down the hall thinking about Josh..I know he didn't go to any classes today..I should check to see if he's at his locker  
I walk towards his locker and he's not there as I suspected..maybe I should write something for him, I can't talk to him well but maybe I can write to tell him how I feel, yeah..I'm doing it  
After a while I finish my letter and slide it inside Josh's locker and walk to the parking lot..I'm   
driving home thinking about Josh again...I know it's dangerous but I can't help it..he stormed off and I don't want him to be alone..also I know he didn't go to any of his classes I'm worried about him..I'm trying to keep my eyes on the road but my minds roaming elsewhere..I should probably pull over and clear my thoughts..  
I spot the park that I used to hang out in with Josh as a kid..I park in the lot and walk towards the back of the park..where no one hangs out at ever..but I do because I love the swing set..I've actually noticed that the parks pretty vacant since 4 years have passed..if I said that out loud and Josh was here he'd probably punch me square on the face..I approach the swing set when I see a shadowy figure on one of the two swings...I should probably go if there's a child swinging on the swing already but I keep walking and notice it's not a kid..  
It's Josh..  
Should I leave..no I need to leave..I don't think Josh would appreciate me being here..I turn around to leave but Josh calls my name..  
"Hey Ty..you don't have to leave..you can..Stay..please."  
He's blushing but I don't really care right now since he looks miserable sitting in that swing..  
I take my place beside him and start swinging kicking my legs high up and then down..Josh starts swinging beside me kicking higher than me..I fasten my pace and I still can't catch up..I stop and sigh in defeat..Josh stops as well..he turns to the side to face me  
"I always did Top you didn't I Ty?"  
He smirks and a blush creeps onto my face..he laughs and the sound of his laughter feels so good  
"It feels good to hear you laugh again.."  
I turn to him and smile and he smiles back but it quickly faded..  
He looks down at his feet and swings slowly   
"Yeah...well it's been a while..hasn't it.."  
Why does he do this to me..?  
Does he want me to say im sorry? I thought he knew that I was sorry already? I've kissed him so much times already I assumed he knew that I was sorry I guess I'll need to tell him..it's not like I could've stopped my family from having to move..but I guess I'll just apologise..  
Me and Josh were now swinging in sync together...  
"You know Josh..I sometimes wish we could turn back time.."  
Josh answered kinda loudly still swinging fast..  
"Me too...turn back time to the good old days.."  
I answered immediately like if these were the lyrics to a song we both knew by heart..  
"When our mama sang us to sleep.."  
Josh stopped singing and stopped swinging too he sat there for a while and then tears started streaming down his face but he added on anyway, with what seemed like lyrics to a song which were way to true..  
"But now we're stressed out.."  
I got off the swing and stood in front of Josh..he was still looking down on his lap tears falling on his jet black skinny jeans..  
I knelt down in front of him and I stared at him and he stared back we stayed like that for a while just looking at each other, we just felt comfortable, looking at eachother. His face was now so close to mine our noses were almost touching. I could feel his breath.  
I leaned in next to his ear   
"Josh...I want to kiss you so bad..."  
Our eyes were locked. My heart was fast. He put his hands on my jawline in a lovely way...his touch made me feel electrical..  
I leaned in too kiss him..I thought for sure he would pull away and storm off but instead he pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss..I bit his bottom lip and he moaned and as this happened there was no passion or love, in the way our mouths moved against each other's. There was only need and lust, it was almost angry. Our tongues were everywhere, and teeth sometimes clashed together..but damn if I said I didn't enjoy every bit of it I'd be lying..after what seemed like an eternity of kissing in pure heated lust, we pulled away from eachother..we both gasped for air and before Josh got up and said bye I had to say it...

"Josh.."  
He looked at me and the look of pure need for love showed upon his face...  
"Yes Tyler.."  
My lip quivered while attempting to say these words..what's wrong with me? Get over with it! I managed to spit it out..  
"I'm sorry...Josh, I'm sorry ok!"  
I hadn't noticed it but tears were streaming down my face..and I couldn't contain myself anymore...  
"I'm sorry for leaving Josh! I'm so so so sorry...it wasn't fair to you...it wasn't fair that I just left you! I left you for 6 years..for 6 years! I'm the worst bestfriend ever...no I'm the worst person ever! I know, I know it was hard for you but it wasn't exactly a bed of roses for me either!"  
I pulled down my sleeve and revealed my cuts to Josh...I had never revealed my cuts to anybody...I started cutting 6 years ago...one week after I left Josh, alone in Ohio..I didn't exactly decide to show my cuts to him..they just started stinging I had the urge to cut again, I'd been clean for a whole week now..I wanted to stop for Josh..  
"I'm sorry Josh! I'm so very sorry! My cuts burn like hell...every time I cut myself it reminded me of what a bad friend I was for leaving you..  
and when I thought about you all alone, me not knowing who you were with or what was happening to you, it got worse! There was times when I wanted to just take my life..I wanted to off myself to just end it..but you wanna know how I kept alive..I thought of you...I thought about you every second of everyday for 6 straight years! I wanted to stay alive..I wanted to be alive to see you smile again..to be able to hug you again..so when I got back yesterday and you told me see ya around..it felt like a big stab to the chest..but of course I forgot about the fact that you would also be mad at me aside from me being mad at myself for leaving you..so..if you tell me to leave you alone and get out of your life right now at this very moment..I will! But if you ask me to do that this will probably be my last day alive because their is no point in living if I can't be with the person I love!"

After all that..I breathed heavily I felt like if I officially had no breath left in me like if my lungs had gived out..  
Everything was silent...it felt like if the world itself had finally gone completely silent...but suddenly a voice broke that silence  
"Tyler I...."  
Josh didn't finish his sentence he rushed over to me and hugged me..he hugged me and I hugged him back..I hugged him back so tightly I thought I was gonna break his bones..I was crying and he was still crying..we just stood there hugging and crying but it felt like what I was waiting for all this time..it felt like what I needed..  
Josh let go and I was afraid that he would leave that he would leave and I would never see him again..he looked at me and smiled..he smiled so brightly that I forgot about everything all that mattered right now was Josh and Josh's beautiful smile..  
He only spoke out these 18 words  
"I need to tell you something, something that happened to me in those 6 years you were gone.."  
And with that Josh told me everything..his mother offing herself and his father abusing her and leaving after...and after that we just stared at eachother and cried together...crying had never felt so good...

Josh's Pov 

Your like a flower and flowers like everyone knows, are pretty. Your not just any flower though your the most beautiful flower my eyes have ever had the pleasure of seeing..your both a pleasure and a curse because I know I'll never have you..maybe you can give me a chance..before you blow away in the wind, your the tear in my heart and I can't help but stare at you until it stings..when I look at you I feel on fire, I feel alive. Your like an alien, something out of this world that not many people get to see..they say sometimes you've got to bleed to know that your alive and have a soul..but it took someone to come around to show me how..that someone is you.,

Love,   
your not so secret admirer 

Huh? Why would anybody write a letter to me? I didn't know anybody had a crush on me..but I mean it's a beautiful letter, pretty cheesy but every love line has been used before..except the lines about being on fire and feeling alive..and having to bleed to know that you have a soul? In a weird way I get the lines perfectly...and what do they mean "your not so secret admirer"  
That doesn't really help..unless they meant someone who i already know likes me? Wait...is it Tyler? From all the time I've known that kid I never thought he'd be a cheesy romantic..  
I find myself smiling at this letter in the hallway right in front of my locker..  
I can't believe Tyler wrote this letter..can't he try to tell me this by himself..afterall I feel like I've finally forgiven him..  
I need to talk to Tyler..  
I miss the warmth of his lips on mine...I miss the the way his hands felt perfect intertwined with mine..  
I need him..  
I start running and running..school hasn't officially began there's still thirty minutes before classes begin so that means Tyler should be somewhere roaming the halls or around here somewhere? But where is he gonna be..wait I know something..Tyler always loved hanging out near.....


	8. Trees; I'm the best worst thing that has happened to you yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's some things going on between Tyler and Josh in this one if you know what I mean ;)  
> Very emotional for Patrick and Pete

Josh's PoV  
Tyler always loved hanging out near trees...  
As kids we would always climb trees together, well Tyler would climb first than look down at me with that adorable smile..  
He would say  
"C'mon Jishwa, take my hand don't be scared...you never have to be scared when your with me, never again."  
Then I would take his hand and he would pull me up onto the tree with him..we would sit down on that tree and watch the sunset..  
Now I know exactly where Tyler is!   
He's at the biggest tree in the school...  
I run and run until I see it the tree..  
But where's Tyler..I look up too see the smile I used to see so long ago smiling down at me..  
He reaches his hand out and I grab it, he pulls me up and I sit next to him..  
he looks at me and smiles and for the first time in years I feel like life was worth living...  
"Hey Josh, what are you doing here..?"  
His smile is still so bright and he's all giggly..please god help me! I'm trying not to sin so badly!  
"Um I just came here to say 'hello' ?"   
Tyler looks at me with a confused look then does that cute side smile he does   
"So you ran all the way over here, climbed a tree and sat down with me just to say Hello?"  
I look at him and he stares at me..it's silent for a while and then we both bursts out into laughter..  
Should I tell him...should I tell him why I really came? Or should I stay a coward..  
Tyler waves his hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my trance..  
Tyler looks at me and moves in closer near me..his face is now inches away from mine..  
Tyler leans in next to my ear and whispers  
"I can feel your breath."  
He moves away from my ear then leans in and stays inches away from my lips..  
"So Josh are you gonna tell me why your really here?"  
I can feel his breath on my lips and our breath intertwine..  
I whisper out on hitched breath..  
"I'm, I'm here because I wanted to..I needed..."  
"Needed what?"  
Tyler is such a tease I swear! He's so hot the way he's so concentrated...  
"I needed You!"  
I smash my lips onto Tyler's and he started kissing back immediately...  
His lips feel so good on mine, so perfect....he slips his tongue in and I lose it! Fuck Tyler is sooo good at kissing I wonder how much people he kissed while he was away..  
I stop kissing him and pull away..and Tyler looks surprised and then confused....  
"What's wrong Josh?"  
He looks really concerned and I have the urge to kiss him again...but I have to know..  
"Um, Ty how much people did you date while you were away?"  
I feel like it's none of my business but I've got to know..  
Tyler looks away then blushes  
"Um actually Josh I've never dated anyone before.."  
He looks away and now I feel like I shouldn't ask anymore but I have too  
"So does that mean..you've never kissed anyone else before either..?"  
He turns to face me and brushes his lips against mine and my breath hitches again...  
"No Josh..I've never kissed anyone before..nobody else but you.."  
He reunites our lips again and this time I don't pull away I bring him closer to me and he grabs me and leans onto me...I never thought I'd be making out in a tree with my bestfriend..Tyler kisses me deeper and I slide my tongue in wanting to take dominance but Tyler slips his tongue in too and our tongues are fighting for dominance...  
He gets on top of me and I'm now laying down on a hard wood tree...he starts sucking on my neck and I try to contain myself from letting out a noise..but as he sucks harder on a sensitive spot on my neck I didn't know I had, I let out a moan and a whole bunch of other embarrassing noises I didn't know could ever come out of me....  
Tyler started straddling against me and my jeans start feeling tighter...he tugs on my shirt and caresses my back putting his hands all over my chest, then he tugs on my shirt harder and I get the hint he wants me to take off my shirt...so I take off my shirt and Tyler starts sucking on my collarbones and leaving marks on all of my chest...then as Tyler was starting to go lower and lower   
We here a loud sound and it's the bell meaning first period has officially begun...  
Tyler leans in near my ear then bites it gently whispering  
"We can finish this later..."  
I put on my shirt and fix my hair and Tyler was about to get off the tree when I stop him..  
"Tyler I've always Loved you."  
For some reason I was scared I was very scared he would reject me even if we were just making out on a tree and doing something even more...but I was scared he would leave and never come back to me...  
He looked at me and smiled with his grin so bright...  
"I always Loved you too, Jishwa. Now let's go."  
He got down the tree then pulled me down and caught me  
"Your so cute when your scared you always were but I think you look cuter when your safe..and you'll always be safe when your with me."  
We go to first period and Mr. Iero  
Is calling out attendance..  
"Mr. Joseph..Mr. Dun why are you late to my class..?"  
Tyler looks over at me expecting me to come up with a good excuse  
I don't have one!  
But just when I was about to say we don't really have a reason someone butted in  
"Um Mr. Iero Ty and Josh here were getting my class notebook I left in Theatre class for me, they were closer so I sent them I'm sorry."  
It was Brendon, he was basically saving our ass's   
He gave Mr. Iero his best pouty face and he caved   
"Alright, alright Josh Tyler take your seats in the far back and Brendon take care of your own stuff, now go on shoo."  
Brendon turned and looked at us as if to say you assholes owe me one and sat down with his feet on the desk...  
Tyler and I took the seats in the back where even Mr. Iero's voice could only be heard a bit and sat down...  
I was about to start focusing on what Mr. Iero was saying when I felt something brush my thigh and of course it was Tyler he smirked at me then turned away..what a jerk move I'm trying to learn!   
Half way into the lesson a voice interrupted the lesson..  
"Mr. Iero! May I sharpen my pencil!"  
It was Tyler what a dork  
"Yes you may Mr. Joseph make it quick no horseplay!"  
"Yes sir!"  
Tyler got up and went in back of me across the room was a sharpener he "sharpened" his pencil and came back across the room and as he was crossing my seat he whispered in my ear..  
"I can't wait to finish off where we left off if you get what I'm saying jishwa.."  
My face turned a bright shade of red and Tyler returned to his seat with a smug look on his face...  
Horny bastard....  
He sat down and put his pencil to the side...he took out a black inked pen and wrote on a piece of paper then threw it to me..  
I picked it up annoyed and read it  
I'm not much for pencils but I'm more of an addict with a pen   
I let out a quiet giggle at this poetic  
dork, seriously how much of a dork can one person be...  
Suddenly Tyler pulls out a pair of Glasses that are round and white and puts them on crooked..  
He looks at me then smiles and hands me a pair of dark black sunglasses..  
I put them on but then Tyler throws me another note  
Your wearing them wrong, wear them like me..  
I sigh and turn them crooked..  
He smiles and throws me a thumbs up sign...  
He's such a dork honestly..  
The bell rings and Mr. Iero dismisses us...  
As I was getting out of my seat Tyler comes around and slaps my ass...and I turn around and he's already walking away...that jerk..  
Then I start walking and Brendon comes along the side..  
He swings me aside and hugs me from behind..  
"Hey Josh I saw Ty slap your butt that's sexual harassment you know.."  
He starts leaning on me and I feel his weight on me but he's not that heavy honestly...  
"Yeah I guess.."  
I blush remembering me and Tyler today kissing in a tree so cliche...but perfect in a way..  
Brendon swings to my side and puts his arm around me he starts walking backwards in front of me..  
"Sooo...Josh..you and Ty a thing now..?"  
He shuffles backwards and smirks at me....Brendon is such a smug asshole but he's still hot, good thing he's my friend..  
"Um yeah I guess you can say that.."  
Then Brendon starts walking more forward and faster..  
"Oh ok because if not tell Ty to give me a call..!"  
He smirks and runs off..  
"You bastard what about you and Dallon..!"  
He turns and yells  
"That's not official!"  
Yeah sure that's why they've never dated anyone but themselves sure "not official.."  
But whatever...  
I get to class and Tyler's already sitting at his seat by the window, lucky me no ones sat beside him so I go sit there near him...  
I forgot for a moment this was theatre class..  
Mr. Way starts talking about how actors should always use correct facial expressions and that the way they move there arms and bodies is also important...now he's gonna ask for two volunteers I know the routine...he searches the class and ends up picking Patrick and Pete but they don't look happy at all...  
They stare at eachother with troubled eyes...I wonder what's going on between them..?  
Mr. Way starts talking about what scene they'll be doing...  
"Alright Mr. Stump and Mr. Wentz you'll be acting out a scene in which betrayal takes place so Mr. Wentz here has betrayed you and you will not forgive him...  
Pat speaks out a bit under muffled breath.."You got that right I won't!"  
Then Pete gives him a sympathetic look..  
"And you Mr. Wentz will make him forgive you! Convince him to forgive you! And also use emotion and your bodies right! Now action and You start Wentz!"  
Pete looks up from the ground and gives Pat a sad look...  
"Please, please Pat forgive me! I'm sorry alright...I shouldn't have betrayed you like that, I know I'm in the wrong but please forgive me!"  
Pat turns around and looks at Pete while Pete is on the floor on his knees..  
"I would forgive you but how am I not supposed to know you won't do it again! How do I know once I forgive you that you won't turn around and betray me behind my back again!"  
I kinda get the feeling that this is about more than the play..  
I swear to god..I'm gonna kick Pete's ass why would he hurt someone like Pat! He's never done anything bad to anybody..oh Pete why? And with who?  
Pete gets up from the floor and grabs pat's shoulders and shakes him  
"Look pat I'm sorry! How much times do I gotta say it until you forgive me!"  
Pat looks at Pete and tears are streaming down his face and I feel like punching Pete right now..but I know I can't...  
"Forever! Until you get that you can't just cheat on me and expect me to forgive you ever!"  
He runs out of the door and Pete stays screaming his name...  
Wow if this isn't a deja'vu I don't know what is...Pete gets off the stage in disappointment...he sits down and tears also start streaming down his face...  
Should I go after pat? It's none of my business but maybe I should....  
Before I can choose Tyler runs out the door after Pat...I was gonna do that! But I guess I'll go too!  
I run after them and when I get there Pat is hugging Tyler and he's still crying...I wonder why Pete would cheat on someone he's been dating for 3 years...  
Ty separates from Pat and grabs him by the shoulders...he starts speaking to him..  
"Look Pat, your an amazing person..your smart and cute and down to earth amazing..so if you don't want to go back to someone who cheated on you...you don't have too, you'll find someone again...but if you do, I say you make him work his way back up to your level...make him work to gain your trust again..alright."  
He smiles at pat and pat smiles back and Ty wipes his tears away..  
"Yeah thanks Ty..I think I'll try the second option.."  
He hugs Ty and runs off back to class...  
Wow..Tyler has a way with words..I was just gonna hug him until his pain goes away but Tyler's way is better...I was about to turn around and go back to class when something pinned me against the locker..sure enough it was Tyler...  
He leans in close to me and kisses me gently and I kiss back and he pushes me closer to him and I can't help but moan because it feels so good..he tears away from my lips and I stay breathing heavily for a while...  
He giggles and smiles at me..  
I smile back at him and he pushes his lips against mine once again..then he separates again...  
"I never thought love was for me Josh...but since you've came along you've proved me wrong.."  
He hugs me and I wrap my arms around him then after a few minutes we separate and he pulls me by my hand back to class...  
Tyler's Pov  
After 2nd period with Josh the rest of the school day went pretty slow..  
By the end of the last class I was exhausted...I was walking down the hall thinking about Josh which is always dangerous...when all of sudden I feel myself fall yup I was falling great now I'm gonna fall on my face down the stairs...when someone grabs me and pulls me up from my hand..  
I gasp as they wrap their hands around me and pull me to their side..and wrap their arms around me...and its Brendon...  
He twirls me around and honestly makes me dizzy..  
"Hey Ty!"  
"Hey Brendon.."  
"What's up? Whatchu doing?"  
"I'm going home it is the end of the day after all.."  
"Wow sassy much Ty..I'll walk you down my cars also parked out there."  
"Alright Brendon do what you want.."  
So we go down into the parking lot and Brendon ruffles my hair then gets in his car..  
"Bye Ty see ya tomorrow!"  
He smirks at me then drives off..  
He's such a dork...  
I was about to drive off when I see a figure from behind the wall..my curiosity gets the best of me and I walk over to see who it is...  
When I see Josh taking his bike out of the bike rack...  
"Hey Josh..."  
He turns around startled and covers his bike..  
"Um hey Ty what are you doing here..?"  
"Oh um I heard noise in the back so I came to see what's up then you were here with a bike.."  
He sighs then uncovers his bike and starts steering it out of the back and towards the exit of the parking lot...  
"Wait Josh where are you going..?"  
"Um I'm going home Ty."  
"Why don't you get on your bike instead of steering it home..?"  
He sighs again   
"Well Tyler my wheel is popped as you can see so now I'm going home.."  
"Wait! Josh I'll drive you home!"  
He turns and sighs in defeat  
"Ok Tyler if you insist.."  
He puts his bike in the back and gets in the front seat..  
It never occurred to me before but I don't know where Josh lives...should I ask him? Well I am driving him to his house, so I'll ask.  
"Um Josh where's your house?"  
He turns to me then smiles..  
"Oh yeah Ty this is the first time your gonna see my house, um I'll tell you the directions on the way.."  
So after maybe 20 minutes of pretty rubbish instructions from Josh..we arive at his house...  
I was about to drive away when Josh stopped me...  
"Wait! Ty do you wanna come in..nobody's home for this week and we can just chill and play video games or listen to some music...or whatever.."  
He starts blushing and I have to stay now...  
I park my car in front of Josh's house..and walk in the front door, Josh closing the door behind me...  
I look around and his new house looks way different than his own one...it has a better aura to it...more home like..I'm glad..  
"Up here..."  
"Oh ok.."  
I go upstairs and turn into the room that has a sign that sais   
I want to believe   
And I immediately know it's that dorks room...I walk in and everything is tidy...like everything the bed the floor everything is in order...honestly I'm impressed...  
Josh walks in behind me then closes the door behind me once again...I sit down on Josh's bed and I kinda want to immediately lay down..his bed is so soft..  
"So Josh are we gonna play videogames or what?"  
"Oh yeah sure.."  
He sits down on the bed beside me and hands me a control...  
And we're playing Smash Bros. I am so gonna win this dork...! Why would he pick this game...  
After 2 hours of me winning Josh so much I lost count...  
Josh sighed in defeat then threw his control down on the floor...  
"Ty you can officially say you beat me at Smash Bros so much you lost count..."  
Subconsciously I thought I had already earned the right to that title...  
I turn the tv off then sit on the bed...  
I finally give up then lay on Josh's bed looking at the cieling..then Josh lays beside me....and i can't help it...I get up and lean in closer next to Josh...I get on top of him...and press my lips against his and he kisses back..I feel like all of this is fake and I'll wake up to the loud sound of cars and people shouting in that loud noisy city...but it's not fake and he's in Ohio, I'm in Columbus I'm in my hometown and I'm with my bestfriend my bestfriend that I absolutely love...  
I kiss Josh again and this time he grabs me and pulls me closer....I moan into his mouth and he kisses me deeper, sliding his tongue in...  
He flips me over so I'm now laying on the bed and then he separates from my lips and I immediately miss the warmth of his lips on mine...Josh slips off his bed then plugs in his phone and starts playing music...he plays Still into you by Paramore....he comes back on the bed and gets on top of me   
He kisses my lips again and I'm craving his touch so much right now...his smile, his pink hair, his beard and the beautiful way his eyes crinkle..I love him..I bring him closer to me and he moans and grabs me closer...this was the greatest moment of my life...  
Josh's PoV  
I pulled away and Tyler gasped   
"Josh."  
He said a bit weakly because I had started brushing my lips against his neck softly.   
Tyler's PoV   
I had to bite my lip to keep from making noises, because it turns out that was one of my most sensitive spots..  
Josh's PoV   
"Yes Ty?"  
I whispered to him before going back down to his throat.  
I bit gently on his skin, I felt like that must have been Tyler's soft spot because he made a noise..  
Tyler's PoV   
That was definitely the right spot because I couldn't hold back the load moan that I just let out making Josh look down at me and smirk..  
God I was so fucking weak. I feel so damn vulnerable, Josh just kept working on the soft spot, biting and sucking on it, and I couldn't help but let out noises every so often. Sounds I never imagined I could make, in the back of my mind I knew this was going to leave a hickey behind, but I didn't really care..nobody else was gonna see me with my shirt off but Josh anyway. I moaned as Josh started touching me all over my chest..he started kissing me all over my chest and kissing every inch of my skin that he could reach...  
Josh's Pov   
As I kissed Tyler's chest..he riches out and started to tangle his fingers roughly into my hair..it honestly felt really good...I started kissing down Tyler's chest and I started going down towards Tyler's skinny jeans, I started tugging down on Tyler's jeans and unbuttoned them and Tyler slipped out of them..I started going lower and I started kissing down all over Tyler's thigh I hope he didn't mind but I loved it, I loved kissing every inch of Tyler's body....and touching every inch of his body felt even better....then I pressed my lips against Tyler's softly and Tyler caressed my hair   
"Josh you look so pretty...I'm so glad I'm here with you right now.."  
I stared down at him  
Then I kissed him again and I pulled away   
"You remember earlier when you said you didn't believe in love until I came around? Well I didn't believe in any kind of love...love was just a lost cause for me...since my dad never cared for me and my mother so selfishly addicted to my "father" killed herself leaving a letter saying she "loved" me, then the day before you left me...well I know you told me you couldn't help leaving but it broke my last heart chords...so I started looking out at the world, why was everyone so easily convinced by society that everyone has a "soulmate" that there was someone out there so perfectly entailed to their needs and wants? It was a question I asked myself everyday since you left...but now that I'm back with you and I'm laying here with you...my heart beats louder and to a rythm I like...a beat that goes so perfectly well with your own heart beat...so basically I just wanted to tell you-"  
Before I could finish my sentence Tyler pulled me down and kissed me brushing his lips up against mine...  
"Josh I love you...I love you so much it hurts...so you don't have to finish your sentence, and yes I do believe I have found my soulmate and that someone that is so perfectly made for me, is you."   
I pressed my lips up against Tyler and he kissed back and we decided to call it a night after..  
Tyler's Pov  
I was about to leave Josh's house I was already gonna pull my pants back up when Josh, who was still laying in bed grabbed my hand and pulled me back on the bed...  
Fuck he was strong..! Honestly not the time but it was pretty god damn sexy how strong he was...  
Josh was now hugging me and wrapping his legs in mine..  
"Josh I was gonna go home, in case you forgot.."  
He hugged me tighter  
"Yeah I know but what if you just stayed here tonight...with me.."  
I turned to face him and he was blushing...he's so cute I can't say no to that face...  
"Ok..ill stay but one condition.."  
He looked at me with a confused face  
"What condition?"  
I pulled myself onto him and he moaned as our jeans made contact with eachother I grabbed his skinny jeans and unbuttoned them and started tugging them down slowly...  
"These gotta go.."  
He smirked then took them off with one tug..which was pretty Impressive because you can't really do that easily when your wearing skinny jeans and he was wearing really tight skinny jeans that hugged his ass perfectly...ok now I'm getting off of topic..he smirked then kissed me really quick on the lips as I pushed him away  
"Another condition.."  
Josh kissed my ear really fast then pouted at me..  
"Now what..?"  
He looked so cute when he pouted even cuter than Brendon's pout which nobody can resist...  
I grabbed Josh's shirt and Josh pulled it over his head and through it on the floor...  
"Is that all Ty..?"  
He smiled at me and I finally couldn't handle it I hugged him and he hugged me tightly pulling me closer to his chest   
"Good night babe.."  
"Goodnight jishwa.."  
I cuddle up against him and drift off to sleep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing this Joshler, Brallon and other ships journey with me! I appreciate all of you, Leave comments of what you think.?


	9. When the day met the night; Romeo and Juliet are idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy soft stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My Twitter is @s_a_killjoy if you wanna message me to get your views in

Tyler's Pov  
I woke up in wrapped around Josh's arms..I know it sounds cheesy but it really was nice to wake up in his arms....it's 5am I think I should wake Josh up to atleast eat breakfast before we go to school..but he looks so comfortable sleeping and honestly I'm really comfortable cuddled up next up Josh right now..I could just close my eyes and drift off to sleep...But no I have to wake him up but what's the best way to wake him up..oh I got it! Depending on how this goes I'll do it more or I'll stop doing it...  
I unwrap myself from Josh's arms and sit up I lean closer to him and press my lips onto his I kiss him and he's still a bit sleepy but he starts kissing back..and then I separate from the kiss and Josh sits up but lays back down...  
"Come back Ty."  
Oh great it made him want to make out instead of waking up and eating...  
"Josh get up...it's time to go to school, but first breakfast so let's go! Get up.."  
Josh gets up and comes towards me and kisses me again slipping tongue in this time...  
He pulls away then slaps my ass...  
"I'm awake Ty...you should wake me up like that all the time..but seeing your beautiful face in the morning when I wake up is all I need to start a good day."  
I could feel the blush creep on my face...I can't believe he can still make me blush...it's like I'm still not over the butterflies I get..  
"But Ty you wanna shower first so you could wake up more?"  
I think about it but then quickly realize something  
"Josh I didn't bring extra clothes with me..."  
"Oh don't worry Ty you can borrow some of my clothes..just pick out what you want in that wardrobe over there.."  
Josh sits on his bed and I head over to his wardrobe I search through his stack of shirts and take out a full black shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans...atleast we're like the same size except Josh has more muscle..  
I grab my clothes and head over to the bathroom...I was about to close the door before Josh threw a towel at me from behind..  
"Don't forget your towel babe you'll be all wet.."  
He smirked at me and i rolled my eyes at his innuendo he totally said on purpose..I get in for about 20 minutes and then get out drying myself fully then putting on my clothes...Josh's clothes smells good it smells like him and also really good detergent I've gotta say...I get out of the shower and Josh already has his clothes out and his towel..he kisses me really quick then goes into the bathroom and closes the door..I open Josh's wardrobe again because I'm curious so I decided to look at his clothes...I look at his massive collections of snapback hats honestly if I didn't know Josh and I saw this id think he was a straight out fuckboy....I look under the hats and there's some beanies..I'm gonna borrow one I'm sure Josh won't mind...I grab a dark grey beanie from his wardrobe then close it..I walk over to the mirror and adjust the beanie on my head it hugs my head all around its a nice beanie..I didn't even know Josh was out of the bathroom until I felt something wet on my back Josh was hugging me with no shirt on but aside from that he did have his pants on its just he wasn't dry at all from his chest or arms...he kisses my neck then sits on his bed...  
"You can keep that beanie if you want I like snapback hats anyway..plus beanies look good on you.."   
"Josh why aren't you dry?"  
He looks at his chest then puts on his shirt..  
"I never actually dry all the way.."  
I look down at him and stand in front of him   
"Yeah I can see that.."  
Josh pulls me from my arm onto the bed and he gets on top of me...  
He kisses me and I kiss back and then he slides his tongue in and I let out a moan..ok wow I didn't know why I just did that but I guess I couldn't help it..Josh is a really good kisser...he separates from me and then kisses my neck..then kisses me again then separates our lips once again..  
"So Ty is that not fully dry thing one of your petpeeves or what? Oh yeah and btw could you not moan like that when we're about to eat breakfast it's very distracting."  
He smirks at me then puts on his hat..  
I swear that this dork is so cute....  
We go down into the kitchen...  
And that's when I realize there's not gonna be any food ready downstairs...but I quickly spot the pancake mix on the counter...great I guess I'll cook some pancakes for me and Josh and he could make some eggs I guess...  
Josh stands up from his seat at the table and pokes my nose...  
"So what are we cooking babe..?"  
"I'm gonna make some pancakes and then you can make some eggs and I guess that's it...I'll put some water for some coffee and I'll make it too."  
He stands in back of me then hugs me from behind...it was a really loving gesture until he groped my ass...like ok Josh not now we're about to cook..  
I push his hands away and give him a quick peck on the lips then I turn around and grab a bowl..and Josh takes out the eggs and we get started....  
Ok so about 35 minutes later everything's ready...  
I made the pancakes two for Josh and two for me and then Josh decided they would taste better if we made them cinnamon rolled flavor so we did...also turns out Josh made some omelettes so it turned out to be a more than good breakfast surprisingly we didn't burn anything...my first thought was cereal and Josh said he would've just served us some cereal as well..but this was better..we drank our coffee and finished our breakfast and then I washed the plates and Josh went upstairs to grab a sweater for me since he insisted I would get sick with the breeze outside...he came back with a black sweater and then we walked outside and Josh locked the door and We got in my car and I let Josh drive today since he also insisted that I should take a break from driving so much...I've had bad experiences with my car one time when someone stole my car radio long story short I almost offed myself..but that's a story for another time...  
We got to school and Josh locked my car and shoved the keys in his pocket, I didn't mind I'd probably be driving Josh back today too and I trust Josh with my life so of course I'd trust him with my car keys..he took my hand and intertwined our fingers and we started walking towards the entrance of the school....it's 7:30am already so we got like an hour to go..we enter the school and head towards the lunch area where the benches are...me and Josh sit down and start talking...  
I look at him and he's still distracted by the breeze that's bringing in all kinds of different colored leaves...it's quite beautiful all the different colors colliding at once but what's even more beautiful is the way Josh is so entranced by them...it's beauty admiring beauty....he has a really sweet smile on his face and he seems like he's distracted almost sucked into another world..I feel bad to have broken this amazing moment but I had to talk to him...  
"Hey Josh.."  
He stops looking at the leaves and he's still really beautiful...  
I look into his eyes and I feel entranced by them much like how Josh was entranced by the beauty of the leaves I feel entranced by his eyes...  
"What is it babe?"  
Josh's voice takes me out of my thoughts..  
"Um...this may sound ridiculous but I never really asked you.."  
"Asked me what?"  
"I never asked you to be my boyfriend.."  
I can feel the blush on my face...and I look over at Josh and he smiles at me..he takes my hands and he leans in and kisses me...after a few seconds he separates his lips from mine and looks at me with those beautiful eyes of his...  
"Tyler of course I'll be your boyfriend....your my..I know this is gonna sound cheesy but your my everything..you know the story of Romeo and Juliet well if you do you'll know that those two were so idiotic to die for eachother when they'd only just met...but if me and you were in the same position I'd do the same for you...I'd be that idiot for you.."  
After that we just smiled at eachother and I leaned over on Josh and he wrapped his arms around me...it was all so perfect...  
All of a sudden I felt Josh move a bit and it kinda startled me but then he took out his phone and plugged in his ear phones....he handed me an earbud and then I put it in my ear it....We basically relaxed a bit to Smashing Pumpkins songs on Josh's playlist some MISFITS and then a little ACDC....  
Eventually it was time to go to class...Josh held my hand as we walked to the class..  
Then we separated and went to our seats...Mr. Iero is the only one in the class when we get there so me and Josh take our places in the back and wait for the other students to arive...I noticed something today that bothered me though and I didn't like it...not one bit


	10. The poor grooms bride (Halsey) is *insert Brendon Urie's voice* fucking slutty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get offended I really don't have anything against Halsey!   
> She's just a good person to write in considering everyone thought her and Josh were dating.

Tyler's Pov  
Josh was writing and paying attention to the lesson and so was I until something no, someone caught my eye... There was this girl checking Josh out...it wouldn't have bothered me much but she was like hardcore checking him out, I'm surprised drool didn't fall from her mouth...  
Then to make it worse Josh noticed her staring and smiled but then turned away and he blushed...  
I can't believe him honestly what the hell...who the hell is that chick either way...maybe I should ask somebody I could trust...not Brendon, maybe Patrick but he's got problems to deal with right now maybe..Jenna..yeah I'll ask Jenna...  
The bell rings and it's time to go to 2nd period...I start walking because I'm kinda pissed off at Josh...so maybe it's better if we don't talk so much right now..  
But I guess Josh had to come along...he came up behind me and grabbed my hand...and we went into 2nd period..  
I actually paid attention today..  
I was mad at Josh so that helped but he was still distracting making puppy dog eyes and pouting but I'm not gonna give in right now..  
The bell rang and it was 3rd period that past fast and so did 4th so now it's lunch time...  
I wait for Josh and Brendon and the rest to go get lunch and I pull Jenna and Debby to the side...  
"Hey Ty what's up..?"  
Debby stays quiet but holds Jenna's hand as we talk..  
"Um do you know anything about this girl with short blue hair, kinda pale but not really and wears red lipstick...?"  
Jenna's face expression immediately changes...  
"Oh her...well I don't really like her...she has a reputation and she gives me bad vibes..her names Halsey..why do you ask?"  
"Well it's just she was checking Josh out today and I didn't like it a lot really..."  
"Ohhh...wait are you and Josh together now?! That's so cute! Oh but yeah I think Josh might have made out with her at one of Brendon's parties before...? I'm not sure.."  
Oh, why didn't Josh tell me? I swear I'll kill him! Nope nope calm down....well it doesn't really bother me that she has a crush on him or whatever, I just don't want her coming next to him or trying to talk to him...  
"Oh ok thanks Jenna...and do me a favor and don't tell anyone I asked you this please..?"  
"No problem your secret is safe with me and Debby..."  
"Thanks.."  
I sat down and waited for Josh and Brendon and everyone else to come back to the table...  
Josh comes back and everyone else does too...Josh takes a seat beside me and Patrick takes a seat beside me with Pete, on the other side and Jenna and Debby sit on the other side together and Brendon and Dallon sit in front of us Dallon doing some class work I think?. sit on the other side of the table...  
Brendon speaks first   
"Um Tyler I never really introduced you to my boyfriend Dallon."  
Dallon looks up from his work and side smiles and holds out his hand which is fairly big. I shake his hand and he turns and kisses Brendon on the nose.   
"Yeah I'm sorry about the work but I'm kinda a few days behind on work since I moved schools to be with Brendon."  
He kisses Brendon again this time for a longer time than before.   
Dallon smiles at me,   
"But it was all worth it to be with him, also Ive always been a straight A student and I honestly intend to keep my record."  
Brendon gives Dallon a peck on the cheek.   
"He's my little nerd."  
Dallon chuckles,  
"And your my little rebel."  
Dallon smirks and then Brendon does a little rawr sound rolling his r's.  
I honestly feel like I'm invading there personal privacy again.  
They kiss then chuckle.   
Josh is still just eating..is he not gonna tell me about Halsey ..?  
I don't understand why he won't tell me anything...  
"Sooo...Josh I saw Halsey checking you out dude.."  
Finally someone sais something...I mean it had to be Brendon but he did the right thing to say it...  
Josh turns to me and then looks away...  
"Who's Halsey Josh?"  
Josh doesn't say anything....  
Instead Brendon does....  
"Oh she's just some girl Josh made out with when he was drunk...I think they almost did it..but Josh passed out and plus Josh woke up and was freaking out because he thought he had slept with her but he didn't so, good...."  
He winked at me after..  
Oh what the hell Josh...  
"Ok good to know.."  
I turn away and I start eating my apple and Josh looks stunned...  
"So Josh you might want to tell her your already dating someone..."  
Brendon's being very smart today...  
"Oh yeah I will...don't worry.."  
He takes my hand and holds it tightly...  
He better...

A few periods later...  
It's the end of the day and I'm going down the stairs with Josh and we're probably going to his house again...but we're approached by someone...big surprise about who it was...it was her, it was Halsey   
She came around looking anxious and squirmy....  
"Hey um Josh can I talk to you?"  
I shoot Josh a look and he knows what he has to do..  
"It's ok Halsey you can tell me what you have to tell me here but you should know I'm with someone already..."  
She looks surprised   
"Oh....with who?"  
Josh suddenly grabs my arm  
"I'm with Tyler..."  
"Oh...well, I wish you guys the best of luck..I guess.."  
She leaves but I kinda wanted to trip her down the stairs...who the fuck wears heels to school? What a moron....  
We walk to the parking lot and Josh and me get in the car and Josh drives us to his house...  
I don't know why but Josh asked me to stay over again and it's not like I was gonna say no....but I had to let my mom know that I would be staying over at Josh's house again today...she actually remembered Josh from back then when he used to come over to my house, she said I should bring him over sometime...maybe tomorrow.  
Josh opened the door only to find his aunt and uncle and the rest of his family was home...I was about to turn back and tell Josh to give me my car keys but Josh was already being sucked into a conversation by his aunt...  
"Oh Josh..come over here and close that door bring your friend in too..the more the merrier."  
She seemed nice...but the guy sitting next to her whom I assumed was her husband did not seem nice...and I assume Josh's sisters are upstairs unpacking or whatever...  
Josh introduced me and they were ok with me staying the night...but Josh's uncle didn't strike me well...  
"Hey Josh so...when are you bringing home a girl.?"  
Josh sighed and continued to talk to him  
"I don't know uncle maybe when I find one that I like..."  
He laughed and his laugh kinda startled me..even Josh looked taken aback..  
"Oh I'm sure you'll find a good wife one day son, oh and the sleeping bags in the closet, I know you guys will need that and Josh's sleeping on the floor in the sleeping bag tonight..Tyler you can sleep in Josh's bed..and come down for dinner when it's ready..go set up boys.."  
We went up stairs but not quick enough in my opinion...we went into Josh's room and I sat down on the bed and Josh locked the door..he sat down next to me then sighed loudly...  
"I'm sorry babe but you should know that my uncle is not on board with the whole gay thing...he's not extremely homophobic but he's a bit away from getting there...I hope you don't mind.."  
"No it's ok..I don't mind but your not sleeping on the floor tonight.."  
Josh tosses the sleeping bag on the floor and I jump on top of Josh..I press my lips up against his and he kisses back sloppily..almost hunger filled kissing...I push him up to his bed board and Josh starts groping my ass and starts pulling my pants down...I start sucking down his neck and Josh lets out a moan..  
then we get a knock at the door and I couldn't have gotten off of Josh faster...Josh fixed his pants and answers   
"Who is it?"  
It's Josh's uncle...  
"It's time for dinner boys come eat and you can have dessert after dinner.."  
"Alright Uncle we'll be down in a minute.."  
I pull my jeans back on and put my shoes back on Josh does the same...he sighs then gives me a small peck on the lips..  
"I was gonna get dessert already but nooo.."  
I laugh at his child like behaviour and as I exit his room he slaps my ass and we go downstairs into the dining room..  
The tables ready and Josh's uncle is sitting down on the table already..Josh's aunt is serving food and setting silverware and Josh's sisters are sat down on the other side of the table..one of them looks like she's 6 and the other one about our age...Josh helps his aunt set the table and we sit...Josh's uncle prays and we all say Amen at the end and then we start eating..  
Josh rubs his leg against mine underneath the table and then I look around the table and Josh's older sister is staring at me curiously...  
"Hey Josh does your friend here have a girlfriend..?"  
She smiles at me and I can see the crinkles of her concealer on her face...  
Josh's face expression changes...  
"No he doesn't at the moment Ashley.."  
"Well Tyler why don't me and you go somewhere tomorrow after school..? Your pretty cute afterall..?"  
Josh's fist start to ball up under the table and I decide to answer her..  
"Um no thanks I already kinda like a girl and I'm gonna try to talk to her, but thanks for the offer.."  
She nods and smiles at me..  
But then Josh's uncle buts in   
"Wow you already have a girl you like.? That's great! Your on the right track champ! How's she look..?"  
I look over to Josh and he tells me to proceed...great..  
I look at Josh and start describing "her"  
"Well she has beautiful colourful hair...she has a wonderful voice and her eyes are so beautiful I could get lost in them forever..and when she smiles her eyes crinkle at the side..she's so beautiful.."  
I was now staring at Josh so lovingly I shuck myself out of my trance..  
"Well good for you son...maybe you could help Josh find a nice girl.."  
He laughs and everyone laughs and I stay quiet but then Josh interrupts  
"Very funny Uncle...I think me and Tyler are done with dinner nice eating with you guys though.."  
We exit the dining room and enter Josh's room...  
I sit down on Josh's bed..  
"Well that was..fun"  
Josh joins me on the bed   
"Very fun"  
He laughs and then sighs..  
"My uncle will never get me.."  
I lay down on Josh's bed and look at the ceiling...  
Then Josh pounces on me..  
He presses his lips against mine and I smile into his kiss and then he goes down onto my neck and starts sucking on it...he has like a magic tongue I can't even explain...I moan and he smirks down at me...  
"Babe seeing you moan under me is the best thing in the world.."  
He kisses me again and I slide my tongue in and he moans when I bite his lower lip...  
He tugs on my shirt and I get he wants it to go...I pull my shirt over my head and toss it to the floor...then Josh starts sucking all over my chest..it feels so good...  
Then he starts palming my hard on if you know what I mean...and he palms it through my jeans....I moan and throw my head back towards his bed board..then he sits on top of me straddling me and I let out another moan...I can feel my jeans tightening and sure enough Josh's jeans look like there about to rip...he smirks at me and I kiss his neck and flip him over..l lick his jawline down and then start kissing him again..I start palming him and he moans a bit to loud but man, was that fucking hot! I lick his collarbone and bite at it and he moans again but in quiet muffled sounds...  
Then we get a knock at the door..and I get off of Josh once again...and Josh groans loudly yelling   
"WHO IS IT!"  
He buttons his pants and puts his shirt on and so do I...  
"It's me your Uncle, Josh..Ashley Your sister tells me she can't sleep with all the noise coming from your room so can you boys keep it down please and it's about time you boys get to bed..light off, that's all good night.."  
Josh sits on the bed frustrated   
"That whore Ashley I'll kill her..."  
He bawls his fists up again and I go behind him and suck on his neck and he lays down again pressing his lips against mine...we take our jeans and shirts off and we lay down under the covers...Josh hugs me tightly and I hug him back..then he starts groping my ass again..  
He smirks at me and I take his hands off of my ass   
"Why are you always groping my ass Josh..?"  
I chuckle quietly and Josh whispers in my ear "It's not my fault you have a cute ass Ty.."   
He laughs and I cuddle up against him and we drift off to sleep...


	11. Testosterone boys exchanging body heat in the passengers seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jishwa has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic. Thanks for reading guys. I love comments btw.

Josh's Pov   
Huh, where am I? Oh wait I'm in my room...and Tyler's here with me..I look down at him and he's cuddled on my chest, he's so cute. Maybe I should try his trick on him...  
I lean down and press my lips up against his and start kissing him..soon enough Tyler's kissing me back hungrily..oh jeez he's really going at it...he's kissing me and I'm kissing him and he moans.., tightening my pants...he separates and smiles at me..  
"Wow Tyler that's a really good way to start off the day...it sucks we didn't get to finish last night I'm with you on that.."  
He smiles at me then gives me a peck on the cheek and gets dressed and so do I...  
It was already 7:30am so we didn't have much time to make breakfast so we left the house and Tyler drove this time...We stopped at a gas station and on our way back from the gas station we stopped at a Donut place...Tyler got a coffee with a cheese sandwich and I got a hot chocolate with a sprinkled donut...we made it to school and it was 8:05 so we decided to sit down and eat then we finished so we headed over to class....  
I sat next to Tyler like always and time went by so slowly...I leaned back in my chair and Tyler plugged in one of his earphones and I could hear him listening to music...I started dozing off and Tyler kicked my leg with the heel of his foot and I winced and he shot me an apologetic look...and it's not like I could stay mad at him..he looks so beautiful and it's not just on the outside..it's on the inside Aswell, I smile at him and he smiles back at me and my heart does that flippy over thing..I feel all warm on the inside...and I look over at Tyler who is aimlessly scribbling on his paper and he looks so beautiful..I feel so lucky to have him in my life..I throw a note at him and he gets startled, he's so cute..he opens the note and smiles...  
To Ty, The Love of my Life  
I Love You So Much that everyday I'm with you I pinch myself to make sure I'm not just dreaming..  
From: Jishwa  
When he smiles it makes me so happy..Tyler is so beautiful...suddenly a note hits me on the side and I pick it up and open it...  
To Jishwa, the reason I get up in the morning   
Stop making me blush in class you cutie..  
From: Ty  
I smile at him and he smirks at me and my face heats up...I throw another note at him and he laughs when it hits his nose...  
To: ty my everything   
The only cutie here is you and I'm gonna have to finish you today...;)  
From: Jishwa  
He smirks then throws me another note   
Your on Jishwa   
The bell rings and it's time to go to 2nd period.....  
2nd period was a drag...nothing dramatic happened besides a girl slipping on stage and making a fool of herself...it was funny but not enough to entertain me...she got up and huffed about how she only fell because it was a good add on to the play they were doing but whatever...Today was the day Mr. Way picks random skits and makes random students act them out..  
He picked Brendon and he's going next with somebody else...  
"Dallon Weekes and Brendon Urie come to the stage! Do a play and wing it. Action!"   
Brendon took some shades out of his pocket and put them on   
"Hey there Dallon buddy...why don't me and you go take the world on and do every single epic thing we can do before your spark goes out..?"  
Then Dallon turned around putting on some glasses himself...  
Where the hell did they get those glasses from..?  
He took a fedora and cigar from the chest of props and put on the fedora and leaned against the wall pretending to smoke the cigar..  
"Oh Friend you don't wanna get involved with me..I'm a very dangerous guy to be hanging around.."  
He smirked at Brendon and Brendon looked him in the eyes and came closer..  
"Oh but I do want to be involved with you..your interesting. You seem different from everyone else in the world your not boring..so why don't we go..I'll let you drive.."  
Then Dallon took his fedora off and stepped on his cigar throwing it on the stage...  
"Your on Urie..but don't say I didn't worn you that I'm dangerous and I never said I don't bite.."  
Brendon smirked at him again  
"I like a little danger..and a little bite never hurt anybody.."  
Then Brendon yelled SCENE and everyone clapped...even Mr. Way looked impressed they stepped off the stage and sat next to eachother smirking about how they acted out there scenes...Then the bell rang and me and Tyler exited the class..3rd period went fast and boring like always and so did 4th....now it was lunch and Tyler sat next to me like always...except he seemed particularly distracted today...I leaned over and kissed his neck and he squirmed and turned over to give me a kiss..he is so cute...I love this boy..  
Tyler's Pov  
After lunch and after 5th and 6th I go over to the parking lot to wait for Josh...I can't even get in my car since Josh has my keys..I sat on the hood of my car..what the hell is taking Josh so long...  
Then I got my answer, because I saw Brendon and Dallon helping Josh make it upstairs and of course he was hurt he has bandages and a leg brace on...I stumbled over there..  
"JOSH WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
He smiles at me  
"I kinda..maybe I kinda twisted my ankle.."  
Brendon and Dallon help him to the car and put him in the back seat...  
"Ok Bye Ty and Josh and be careful alright."  
He grabs Dallons hand and they sit down on the entrance steps of the school..they cuddle up against eachother and start laughing...  
I start the car and drive and I pass by Josh's house..hopefully he'll get the hint..  
"Hey Ty where are we going..?"  
I look at him through the mirror...  
"Well..my parents said they wanted to see you..they said I should bring you over sometime so I thought why not today..?"  
Josh sighed...  
"But Ty look at me...I'm broken I don't wanna meet your parents like this...I wanna impress them.."  
He blushed and looked down at his leg brace...  
I parked the car around the corner from my house...  
I jumped from the front to the back and sat down next to Josh..  
"Look Josh your very impressive either way, even if your leg is hurt..I wouldn't even care if you were in a wheelchair forever..what matters to me is you.."  
I leaned over and wrapped my arms around Josh's neck and pressed my lips up against his...he kissed back and bit my lip...I put my arms under his shirt and started grabbing his back..then Josh started unbuttoning my pants and I had to stop it there...  
I pulled away from his lips and pushed his arms away..  
Josh looked at me with a confused face....  
"What's wrong babe..?"  
"Josh I don't want to hurt your leg and your about to see my parents for the first time in 6 years...maybe it can wait.."  
He sighed and pressed his lips up against my lips then pulled away..  
"Ok whatever you say babe.."  
I locked the car and then helped Josh out of the car and brought him to my house...I opened my house and found my Mom making dinner and my dad reading a newspaper sitting in his chair sipping coffee...I led Josh to the couch and sat him down there..I sat next to Josh and waited...  
"Oh my god my sweetie how'd it go in school..? And oh my god is that Joshua I haven't seen him in ages and why is he wearing a leg brace..?"  
My mom had quite a mouth on her but she only cared..  
"School went well mom and yes that's Joshua but he goes by Josh and he's wearing a leg brace because he twisted his leg playing soccer today..."  
She smiled sympathetically and patted Josh's leg slowly..then she gave me a kiss on the forehead...  
Finally my dad adressed us...  
"Hey Champ...did anything interesting happen in school today..? Did you meet the perfect girl? and it's nice to see you again Josh.."  
He shook Josh's hand..and I almost chuckled out loud about how obvious it was that I was with Josh but he apparently didn't get it so I looked over at Josh and again but this time hinting to my dad...  
My dad stared at me curiously but didn't get it.  
Suddenly my mom said she needs to get the dining room ready so I excused myself up to my room..it was hard getting Josh up the stairs, but I did it..  
I helped Josh into my room and he sat down on my bed and looked around curiously..  
"Hey Ty your rooms really cool.."  
I looked around it and didn't find myself that impressed with it..  
"Yeah thanks.."  
I sat next to Josh and I was about to kiss him and maybe have a make out session but then my Older brother Zack walked in...  
"Hey Bro how's it going? Hey Josh long time no see.."  
They fist bumped eachother what nerds...  
"It's going well Zack, so what are you doing here..?"  
"Ouch that's cold Tyler I just wanted to say hi but if you wanna be alone with your boyfriend that's totally alright with me....oops sorry word travels fast in this house, bye Josh take care of my little brother..or else! Just kidding....but seriously."  
I blushed and then locked the door...  
"So um where were we.."  
I sit down next to Josh and he chuckles..  
"We were at the point were you said that you didn't want to do anything yet because my leg was hurt.."  
"But Josh that doesn't mean we can't do anything...I mean I could still move its just you who's leg hurts.."  
He smirked at me then I laid him down and got on top of him slowly...  
"Ty try not turning me on too much because I can't really work my right leg so..."  
I smirked at him then pressed my lips up against his and I pulled his shirt over his head and I started sucking on different places of his chest..he moaned and I could feel his jeans tighten underneath me so I started rubbing softly on the spot on his jeans..he moaned again and fuck it was so hot..I started kissing down his stomach and I got to his belt so I unbuckled it and unbuttoned his jeans I palmed him softly and Josh buckled up and started panting...I went lower and pulled Josh's pants down...I pressed my mouth on his hard on through his boxers and started breathing on him...then Josh panted out   
"Ty your such a tease..Jesus Christ I'm dying over here please don't do this to me now...lets do this when my leg isn't broken.."  
He gave me puppy eyes and I decided to just kiss him for now...so I went up to his lips and kissed him and he kissed back like an animal..it was so sloppy and Josh's tongue was everywhere...I separated from Josh and he sighed..  
"What are you doing babe..?"  
"I'm gonna give you a taste of what your gonna get when your leg is healed.."  
I took my shirt off and started straddling against him and I slowly went faster and faster because I didn't want to hurt him...I could feel Josh's hard on growing underneath me and it felt pretty good...I went faster and Josh moaned and moaned again in hitched breath...  
"Tyler your killing me..it feels so good. Fuck I'm dying.."  
"Ok I'll stop..but now you know to not break your leg the day you said you were gonna finish me because I'll finish you.."  
I pulled Josh's pants on for him and buttoned them then I put his shirt on back for him then I put my shirt back on and gave Josh a kiss on the lips then cuddled up next to him..  
We had dinner and we had a good time, my parents got to know Josh and they invited him to stay over it was awful nice of them even though I was already gonna ask them.....Josh hugged my parents before going to sleep and I'm pretty sure my boyfriend won my parents over already....we went upstairs into my room and laid down on my bed..we started talking about random things and Josh told me about this Misfits song I just had to listen to so I played it and it was honestly really great...Astro Zombies what a creative name...  
We listened to The Beatles for a while Josh singing along to A Hard day's night..and we also listened too The Strokes for a bit and then I cuddled up next to Josh and decided to call it a night...I helped Josh take his pants and shirt off and I took mine off as well..  
I threw the covers over us and I cuddled up against Josh and I once again drifted off to sleep..


	12. I'm not as think as you drunk I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thanks for reading guys I appreciate it.  
> Enjoy guys.

Josh's Pov  
Ok I'm not freaking out but where am I? Oh wait who's next to me? Oh it's Tyler..now I remember, I slept over at Ty's house..Tyler looks so beautiful sleeping even though he insists that I'm a cuter sleeper...My leg feels better already...maybe I just cramped it a bit...I think the pains a bit gone...I give Tyler a quick peck on the cheek then try to stand up and I could stand...my leg still kinda stings but I don't think I need the leg brace anymore...  
I wake up Tyler and he smiles at me sleepily...I press my lips against his and he kisses back slowly and after a while I pulled away...  
Then Tyler looks at my leg,   
"Um....where is your leg brace..?"  
I smile at him...  
"I don't think I need it anymore..I think my legs better.."  
"Oh good.."  
Tyler gets up from his bed and goes to his wardrobe taking out long black button down sleeveless shirt and then a pair of black skinny jeans with rips on the knees...  
"Well Josh, grab whatever clothes you want and hop in the shower..."  
I went up to the wardrobe and whoa it was all so dark...but atleast I don't have to struggle to find some black skinny jeans..I take out some black skinny jeans with zippers like everywhere and a red flannel..with a black shirt...and I go into the shower giving Tyler a quick kiss on the lips...I enter the shower and I take about 22 minutes to shower and then I get out and Tyler's sitting on his bed staring at the ceiling..  
"Hey babe..I'm out."  
I ruffle Tyler's hair and he looks up at me blinking his eyes sleepily and giving me that cute smile he always does...It took all my willpower to not just take him right now but we were probably already gonna be late to school...Tyler got up and was about to go in the shower when I couldn't help it...  
"Ty wait!"  
Tyler turns around confused..  
"What is it..?"  
I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his and Tyler reacted immediately putting his arms around my waist and bringing me closer to him..I was about to pull away but then Tyler pulled away gasping for air...  
"Come in the shower with me Josh.."  
I blushed and then kissed Tyler's cheek...  
"Babe I just took a shower, and I kinda don't want the first time I see you fully to be in the shower..."  
He smiled at me then kissed my forehead and went into the shower.....I put on my shoes and my hat then I laid back on Tyler's bed for a while longer...  
Then I started thinking...why does Tyler love me? What's so great about me? What if he sees he's to good for me and decides to leave me? Wow love is scary...  
Then my thoughts were interrupted by the most beautiful smile I've ever seen leaning into me and kissing me...  
I hugged him down onto the bed and kissed his cheek..  
"Josh we need to go to school already..."  
I cuddled up against his chest..  
"Do we have too? What if we just stay here and cuddle and all that romantic stuff that couples do..?"  
Tyler chuckled  
"As much as I'd like too stay in and cuddle and do all that romantic stuff that couples do, we do have to go to school...So get up and maybe we'll still have time to go get some coffee.."  
He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I was basically forced to get out of bed but I guess school is necessary...  
We made it to the coffee shop and I got a mocha and Tyler got his usual order....  
We made it to school and we had finished our coffees already so we went to first period where me and Tyler received some great news you could say....  
Brendon rushed to our desks and almost knocked Tyler out of his chair...and he kinda got scared it was really cute though..  
"Guys Pete is having a party tonight at 10:30 and you guys are invited but so is like everyone in the school that's an 11th grader so if you still wanna come you can but I'd advise you guys to come because me and Dallon would be so bored if you guys don't come so please!"  
I looked over at Tyler and he gave me an approving smile...  
"Yeah..we'll go Beebo..we'll meet you at 10:30."  
"Thanks guys..see you there!"  
He gave us a big hug and left skipping  
First period ended and I grabbed Tyler's hand as we headed over to 2nd period...he came near me and whispered into my ear..  
"I can't wait for Pete's party today...maybe we can finish eachother off today.."  
He winked at me and I felt my face heat up and we made it to 2nd period...Today's lesson was a group circle...it was a community circle in which we just talk about our thoughts or how we're feeling...  
We all sat in a circle with Mr. Way he started the circle off with what his thoughts were...  
"Class I've gotta say I love the theatre and I love plays...I also love music so much..but I love art, I love drawing and comics so much I wish I could just go and pursue my dreams to be a comic book artist..."  
I felt like I should've said something and I was about to when Patrick beat me to it..  
"Um Mr. Way sir why don't you? Your young and I've seen your drawings so I know you've got it in you...don't let your dreams fade away.."  
Mr. Way actually looked happy for the first time ever...  
"Thanks Patrick that's very nice of you to say."  
Patrick smiled   
"No problem sir."  
"Class call me Gerard from now on or call me Mr. G."  
Everyone nodded and for some reason everyone looked more relaxed...  
Next was Brendon..  
"I don't really have much to say...lets see my wish is to pursue the art of music, I feel like music is the only way I could really release my emotions in a way it sets me free...and I've never been happier in any point of my life then I am now..."  
He looked over at Dallon who blushed but still smiled really sweetly at Brendon...  
Next was Patrick...  
"Let's see um...a few days ago I was in a really bad place because the one person I put all my trust in kinda took all my trust and crushed and I loved that person...but I still do, I really hope that person still loves me too."   
Next was Pete..  
"You know the thing about putting your trust in someone is you've gotta make sure you trust the right person and if that person betrays it they must be beyond stupid..but I'm sorry and I do pat."  
They smiled at eachother and I couldn't help but smile too...  
Next was Tyler...  
"Love...a word created by humans a word created to describe the feeling you get when your with someone who makes you feel as though all the problems around you are nothing..and the person who your with sais your they're everything....but Love is scary...it's scary because your giving yourself to someone and that person can choose to crush you at any moment...but in a way it's still beautiful."  
The class ended and Mr. Way was happy and everyone looked to be really thinking a lot or really happy, it was nice either way..  
3rd period past by and so did 4th period it was lunch already  
I saw Ty sitting down on the table already he was chatting with Jenna and Debby, He looked so cute.  
I sneaked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck...  
"Hey babe..how's it's going?"  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then I sat down..  
"It's going good we were just talking about the party today at Pete's house, it seems Jenna and Debby aren't going to the party because it's they're anniversary so they're going to have dinner instead.."  
Then Brendon and Pete and Patrick came out of nowhere   
Brendon of course spoke out   
"What a bummer! Cmon Jenn you can't do that to me you and Debb have to come...please the party won't be that good if you guys don't come..."  
He did his puppy dog eyes but this time Jenna didn't budge..  
"Sorry Beebo but it's me and Debbs date night..no can do, you'll have to excuse us Pete."  
"It's alright Jenna but just make sure you guys make it to the next one."  
He gave pat a quick peck on the cheek and then they stared sharing a sundae..  
The bell rang for lunch so we had to leave...  
"Alright bye guys see you at the party! It's gonna be a big one!" Brendon left wrapping his arms around Dallon and kissing his cheek numerous times..  
5th period and 6th dragged along and finally it was time to go...  
Tonight's gonna be great!   
Tyler's Pov   
I got in the drivers seat and waited for Josh to get in the car as he was finishing his conversation with Brendon...I dropped Josh off at his house so that he could get ready and I went to my house to do the same...  
I put on a black dress shirt and some skinny jeans with chains on the sides and combed my hair and decided it was time to go pick up Josh...  
I knocked at his door and his uncle opened...yikes   
"Hello there...what are you doing here..?"  
"Oh um me and Josh are going to a get together with some of our   
friends.."  
"So you guys are going to a party? Don't sugarcoat it I was young once..anyway make sure he meets a good girl..I'm starting to think he might be one of those gays.."  
I clenched my fists I was about to say something when Josh came down and wow he looked so hot he was wearing a red dress shirt and some dark leather jeans some red high tops and a red hat with his black earrings and he died his hair red! He came down and excused us from the house..  
"Bye uncle we're going to a party!!"  
Josh closed the door and we practically ran to the car...  
"No offense Josh but I was gonna punch your uncle.."  
He looked at me chuckling   
"None taken babe lets go."  
We made it to the party and we were parked outside of Brendon's house I was about to open the the door to leave when Josh pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips up against mine...  
I wanted to pull away so that we wouldn't be late to the party but I didn't...  
I leaned into his lips and he slipped his tongue in and his tongue was now exploring my mouth....  
But then we moved onto the backseats and Josh started straddling against me and my jeans were getting tighter so I decided it was time to go into the party...  
I pulled away from him...  
"Josh we need to get into the party already."  
Josh sighed   
"Alright, it better be a good party for us to stop doing what we were just doing.."  
I put my around his neck and kissed his cheek as we arived at the party...sure enough there was already people all over the lawn and for some reason some kid laying on the roof but it's a party...  
We entered the party together to find Brendon without a shirt on soaked in beer...laughing like a maniac...  
Sure enough he came straight towards us bringing us into a bear hug...  
Jesus Christ he reeks of beer..  
"Hey Josh and Ty how's it going?! I'm doing good but can you guys help me find Dallon?"  
I grabbed hold of him and put his arm around my neck caring him until we found Dallon leaning on a wall next to Pat and Pete who were drinking some wine while Dallon smoked a cigarette...  
We let Brendon go and he hugged Dallon to the wall and hardcore kissed him and Dallon pulled him closer kissing him...and then Pete coughed really loudly...  
"Dude Dallon, Brendon go get a room because I kinda don't wanna see you guys get it on.."  
Then Brendon turned around and grabbed Dallon and pulled him upstairs...Dallon waving goodbye   
Overall the party was just me and Josh drinking and catching up on stuff that happened in our lives while we weren't together....  
"So yeah this girl actually liked me and she asked me out and I had to say no and I felt bad but I never said I wanted to date her and I just wanted a friend..she apparently wanted more than that.."  
Josh laughed loudly and I could tell he was getting tipsy because the glass fell out of his hand and Pete laughed and smashed his on the floor as well...  
Then he came closer to me and leaned closer to me...  
His breath smelled of wine which was a good fragrance..  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are."   
He came closer to me smiling at me lovingly..  
I whispered out to him  
"Yes Josh you did..."  
He came closer to me and pressed his lips against mine and licked my lower lip and then I kinda made a noise that I shouldn't have in a public place..  
Then Josh smirked at me and I could feel myself blush...  
"Why don't we take this upstairs Ty.."  
He groped my ass then walked away...very classy Josh   
He ran upstairs and left his hat hanging on the door where he went in...I took his hat and when I walked in Josh pushed me up against the wall and started sucking on my neck licking up and down and when he found my soft spot I couldn't contain my moan from escaping my mouth...  
Then Josh started kissing me and I kissed him back moaning into his mouth...  
Fuck I felt like I was going to die...  
He was so good at everything, he knew all the right places..he sucked down my throat and I'm pretty sure he left me a really noticeable hickey..even though Josh likes to refer to them as lovebites which is actually really cute...he pulled my shirt over my head then tossed it aside and laid me down on the bed he climbed on top of me and started sucking down my chest he took off his shirt and he is so beautiful..I touched his chest and pulled him closer to me and I sucked his neck and left him a lovebite.   
Then he started straddling against me and oh my god I made so much noise..and Josh smirked down at me with that perfect smile of his.   
Then he whispered into my ear...  
"You look so beautiful right now...laying below me, your chest is wet and your lips are red and your face is pink and your panting so much..you make me so happy Ty."  
Then he started unbuttoning my jeans but before he did he looked down at me to see if I was alright with it and of course I was..  
He tugged down my skinny jeans and he tossed them to the floor then he started straddling against me but it felt so much better now..then Josh started kissing me again and I decided to slip in my tongue and then he moaned and then I pulled on his jeans and he took them off and then he started palming me through my boxers and I was a moaning mess and His hand felt so good on me..then he started pulling down more on my boxers and my face started to heat badly and I could basically feel the fluster on my face..he was on top of me and he started rubbing my thighs slowly up and down and he looked at me as to get my permission and of course I had to say yes then he gave me a kiss on my cheek then pulled down my boxers and oh god the air hit me...then Josh leaned next to my ear...  
"You look so amazing Ty."  
Then he went down.  
Josh's Pov  
Now I literally have no idea what to no. I wasn't exactly experienced in the blowjob area, I'd never even received one..I didn't know how to start. Did I just put it in my mouth? How was I supposed to do this? I mean it's not like I could just stare at it..but I mean I had no problem with that either. And so without another moment of hesitation I took as much as I could into my mouth. I could feel Tyler shudder underneath me, and Tyler's hands were now clawing into my back but I ignored it and continued moving up and down, I was trying to get as much of Tyler down my throat as possible.   
"Fucking hell, Josh."  
Tyler's PoV  
I groaned trying to keep from moving my hips and forcing Josh even deeper. I know Josh is probably not very experienced in blowjobs because I'm not either so I figured.   
Josh's PoV  
I pulled away trying to get some air into my lungs but I continued to use my tongue sliding it along Tyler's length. I could hear Tyler moaning and cursing, but I was caught up in my own high because it felt so good.   
I kept going faster and Tyler was getting louder and the room was getting hotter.   
"Josh if you don't move your gonna have to swallow."  
And I didn't move and I swallowed.   
The taste of Tyler was now in my mouth and it didn't taste bad.   
Then Tyler climbed on top of me and started palming me through my boxers and fuck I was gonna explode already and that would be embarrassing but oh my god Tyler's hands felt so nice I moaned and moaned again...  
Tyler pulled my boxers down and my erection sprung free...fuck i can't even help it I was moaning again...and Tyler started messaging my thighs and sucking on my hips and fuck I don't know how this felt so good..then he took me all in...  
Tyler's PoV  
I started sucking on Josh's erection and of course it was my first time doing this but I kinda got the idea..  
I took him in further and Josh moaned under me which only made me take him in deeper...  
And Josh buckled his hips up, which was fine it didn't bother me much because I could see Josh was enjoying it..  
I sucked farther then I pulled away for some air then I started licking down Josh's length and he moaned and then he looked like he was about finished..  
"Fuck Tyler...I'm about to explode all over you.."  
Then I took him all in and I swallowed and it was like nothing I've ever experienced..  
Then we both laid back exhausted..  
We were both panting and sweating and it looks like it was about time to go home...  
We put on our boxers again and our jeans and all our clothes...  
The party was still going in fact some people were just getting there..and Pete and Pat were making out downstairs and Brendon and Dallon were laying down in the hot tub floating and laughing...  
Josh and I had to try that sometime...  
You know now that I think about it I think we might have just done something in Pete's room..maybe we shouldn't tell him...  
But whatever we hung out near the pool with Brendon and Dallon..  
Brendon and Dallon were so cute until Brendon pushed Dallon in the pool again even though Dallon had just gotten out and changed but it was fine because he pushed Brendon into the pool with him...  
Then me and Josh were kinda tired so we said bye to Pat and Pete and Brendon and Dallon and we went home, well we went to my house...because I was tipsy and so was Josh and I was tempted to make out with Josh in front of his uncle to piss him off but I came to my senses...  
So we had to walk home and I had to leave my car at Pete's house because I kinda didn't feel like dying today...we made it to my house and went into my bedroom and we took a shower and got into bed...  
Josh turned to me and kissed me..  
"Thanks for everything..tonight was great Ty."  
I kissed his cheek..  
"No problem Jishwa."  
I cuddled up against his chest and fell asleep


	13. Happily ever after how could I ask for more, A lifetime of laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lazy day ^_^  
> 

Tyler's PoV   
I woke up in Josh's arms and by now I was already accustomed to the wonderful feeling...  
He's so beautiful and I can't believe he's mine..  
After all those years of wanting to be with him and love him, he's finally here with me.  
He's just so beautiful...the way his chest goes up and down as he breathes and his tattoo so colourful perfectly placed on his arm and his eyelashes...I couldn't dream of a better boyfriend..  
I lean in and press my lips to his and his eyes open and he's so breathtaking..  
He kisses me back then separates   
"Hey Beautiful." He hugs me to his chest and I blush...  
I can't believe I'm still not over those butterflies I get when I'm with him...  
"Hey Josh it's Saturday so what do you have planned..?"  
He brushes his lips on mine..  
"I don't know maybe we could just stay in bed and you know.."  
I blush again..  
"Josh we're not just gonna stay in bed and fuck.."  
He kisses me and brings me closer to him and I let out a moan....great  
He separates his lips from mine then smirks at me..  
"It seems like your body wouldn't mind if we just did that today.."  
I kiss his forehead then get out of bed and start putting my jeans on..  
"Josh I'm not gonna stay in bed all day maybe we can do you know what later..maybe even in a different way if you get up right now."  
Josh gets up and comes towards me as I'm putting my other leg in my jeans he moves closer towards me and pins me to the wall...he starts straddling me against the wall...fuck Josh not now..  
I moan and again I basically gave him what he wanted...I have to be strong..I bring him closer towards me and start palming him through his boxers and he moans, then I stop and push him away then I put my jeans on and my shirt..  
"Look Josh we're not having sex right now so your left with that problem you have there...so let's go have dinner or something and then we can do what you want."  
He sighs then puts his jeans on and his shirt and a hat...I give him a kiss then we head out downstairs where my sister is apparently the only one awake..  
"Hey Ty who's your attractive friend..and what's his name..?"  
I chuckle and grab Josh's hand and bring him to the door so that we could go to Pete's house to pick up my car..  
"His names Josh and he's sorta taken sis, sorry."  
I laugh as me and Josh leave my house...  
We get to Pete's house and we see Pat and Pete in the pool and Pat's blowing bubbles..  
"Hey Pete and Pat I'm just here to pick up my car..sorry to interrupt."  
"No problem Ty your cars in the back next to Brendon's car..."  
"Alright bye see you guys later."  
We find my car and get in and I start driving with no idea of where to go...  
"So Josh any ideas.."  
"Hmm maybe we can go get some Chinese food and then go to the park..?"  
"Sounds great."  
I drove us to the Chinese food take out place and we got one bowl and shared it then we went to the park.  
Josh rushed to the swing and so did I..we started swinging and swinging and once again Josh beat me...I couldn't catch up to him..  
We decided to go and head to the slides...  
We did the monkey bars and we basically just played all around the apparatus.   
Finally we got some cotton candy and headed to the benches...  
Josh started stuffing the cotton candy in his mouth all at once and he kinda looked like he regretted it once he was struggling to fit it all in his mouth..  
I waited for him to swallow all the cotton candy and kissed him and his lips tastes sweeter than usual thanks to the cotton candy...  
All I wanted to do was hug him and kiss him and just be with him all the time..he was just so cute all the time..  
After we finished our cotton candy we went towards the pond and there was ducks everywhere and it was just a really nice scenery   
We sat on the hill and Josh threw a piece of cotton candy at a duck and the duck responded by pecking at it then quaking really loudly at Josh..  
Then we decided to throw rocks at the pond but we didn't hit the ducks we just threw them towards the pond trying to see who got them the farthest and I did much too Josh's surprise,  
"Hey babe you wanna head home already?"  
He looked so great standing there in the lack of light and a bit of sunshine coming through the trees..  
the leaves rolling and crashing into eachother..making crunching noises..  
The sun breaking through the darkness that was upon us and shined on Josh, it was a beautiful sight..  
Josh got in the car and he turned the radio on and Bullet for Butterfly wings by Smashing Pumpkins started playing we put it to a hushed tone as we drove..  
Josh was tapping to the beat of the song and I started singing along to it...by the time we got home the song had ended and me and Josh got out of the car...  
"Hey Ty we make a great team don't we.."  
I giggled   
"Yes we do Jishwa.."  
"Hey I bet we could start a band.."  
He laughed and we just kinda laughed together for some minutes then we went into the house and straight into my room...   
I laid down and took off my jeans then Josh joined me on my bed and he just stared at me..and I did the same, we just kinda stared at eachother but for some reason I felt intrigued I was intrigued with the way he was looking at me and the way his eyes looked lost..for some reason I wanted to be the one to make him feel found..  
He finally spoke and I couldn't hear him until I shook my head and concentrated..  
"Ty you look absolutely breathtaking."  
I blushed and everything finally seemed perfect nothing seemed bad anymore and those scars on my body were fading and I didn't plan on making more ever...  
Josh started crying and I did too and I hugged him and we just intertwined together and the window brought in some moonlight..  
I hated to see Josh cry..but this time it seemed different..  
We were laying down in the dark with a bit of light some music playing and we were crying together...  
It was the best Saturday ever..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your opinions and suggestions. It's appreciated a lot, thanks!


	14. Sunday's are my suicide days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my favourite chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoy it!   
> Leave feedback it's appreciated.
> 
> •Tyler is left alone on a Sunday..  
> Or so he thinks. •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. Love ya

I woke up early to see Josh off   
He was joining his uncle on some official work business...leaving me alone with nothing to do all day  
I lay on my bed thinking and just thinking. What am I gonna do all day? I'm so bored what a waste of a day. I hate Sunday's! I could make this a productive day though...  
I grab my notebook in which I had wrote a song about Josh and some other stuff in my mind but mostly about Josh, yeah I wrote a song about Josh because I was inspired by the way he's so beautiful.   
I grab my ukulele and I begin strumming it.  
"Oh god that sounds horrible when was the last time I tuned this?!"  
I giggle to myself then I officially got it to sound good.  
I strum some strings then decide its good.  
I open my window to let some air in and I sit on the side of my bed and start playing my ukulele and I start  
"We don't believe what's on Tv  
Because it's what we want to see...and what we want we know we can't believe we have all learned to kill our dreams..  
I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here, oh..  
Cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds and we'll make money selling hair but I don't care what's in your hair I just wanna know what's on your mind. I used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice..  
What if my dream does not happen what I just change what I've told my friends you don't wanna know who I would be when I wake up from a dreamers sleep...  
I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here cause if you stick around I'll sing you pretty sounds and we'll make money selling your hair but I don't care what's in your hair I just wanna know what's on your mind, I used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice..-"  
Then I was interrupted by what seemed like a loud racket coming from near my window..  
I went up to my window only to see an adorable cute dork throwing rocks at my window..I smiled to myself..  
Then I opened the window and Josh smiled up at me..  
"Hey beautiful how's it like up there in heaven."  
I blushed and I'm pretty sure he could tell even from all the way down there because he smiled that dorky way he always does when he's satisfied..  
"It's fine up here but I would much rather be down there in hell with your hot self."  
He smiled again and blushed, then realized something.  
"Hey Ty can you let me in?"  
I giggled to myself   
"Josh you can come in from the front but you'll be faced with my mother."  
"Wait I have a better idea.."  
"Which means you have a horrible one."  
I sighed and watched as Josh proceeded to climb up the fence to the ledge to my window...  
He was now standing right in front of my window sill.  
"May I come in Ty? May I add that this is a very nice window sill."  
I pressed my lips against his and responded to him  
"Be my guest. Also yes the window does look really nice."  
I backed away from the window and Josh came in and sat down in my bed and fuck I didn't put away my notebook or my ukulele.  
"Hey Ty I didn't know you played the Ukulele.?"  
I had to confess  
"Well yeah a bit."  
"You wrote a song! That's so cool, can I hear it?"  
Fuck I wanted to say no but he looked so excited.  
"Fine but the songs not great so please don't judge."  
Josh sat down on the bed next to me and waited...  
I began..  
By the time I finished Josh was clapping over dramatically,  
"Wow Tyler that was beautiful..how did you write that song.?"  
Should I tell him it was about him? Maybe I should, hopefully he won't laugh.  
"It was a song about you."  
Josh blushed then leaned in and kissed me.  
Then I blushed not expecting the kiss. "What was that for Josh?"  
He coughed then looked away shyly "Well..nobody's ever written a song about me. Not only that but it was a really great song, thank you Ty."  
I smiled at him then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"No problem Jishwa."  
"You know Tyler I play a mean trumpet that could probably go well with that song."  
I laughed and then he laughed and we just erupted into laughter for a bit before I realised   
"Josh what are you doing here? You were supposed to be with your uncle?"  
He looked away then turned back  
"Well I might've, sorta had told him I'm gay and that I'm dating you."  
"Josh you what! What did he do? Did he kick you out?!"  
Josh laughed then kissed my lips again.  
"Don't be silly he can't kick me out of the house, it was my moms house and she left it to me and my sister so in a way it's everyone's house."  
I passed my hand through my hair in a relief.   
"Thank god! So can we still go to your house together and make him mad."  
Josh smiled at me then kissed my cheek, "of course we can Ty."  
He hugged me and I put my ukulele to the side and I put my notebook in the drawer then we laid down and kissed.  
Then I couldn't contain my laughter when Josh started licking my neck and pressing little kisses against it.  
"Josh stop..stop Josh."  
I kept laughing and he wouldn't stop..  
"Make me.."  
He smirked at me then started tickling me and continued to kiss my neck.  
Then oh my god Josh's little kisses turned into hot sloppy ones all over my neck and his tickles turned into his hands roaming all over my chest and fuck I was getting so turned on. I moaned and Josh started tugging at my shirt.  
"Fuck..Josh. Ah..I thought you were tickling me."  
He smirked at me then continued pressing kisses on my neck.  
"Yeah well I kinda wanted more than laughter from you."  
He put his hands all over my back and started leaving marks on my neck once again.   
I moaned then I flipped us over and I started straddling Josh's hips and he was moaning under me and he was making me so hard.  
Then we got a knock at the door..  
Ok it was 7pm on a Sunday who the hell is knocking on my door...  
I got off of Josh and opened a tiny crack on the door just enough so you could only see a bit of my face and Josh hid on the other side of my bed. It was my mom,  
"Hey mom..what'd you want..?"  
Then she came in and sat down on my bed, great.  
Josh is just on the other side of the bed, If she turns she'll see him.  
"Honey sit down with me."  
"Mom tonight's not a good time can you come back later maybe."  
"It's just son I've noticed that you haven't had a girlfriend ever. Not that that's bad your father and I are just concerned about it a little. We want you to be happy we just want to know what's going on?"  
I'm not sure what to do. Do I tell her I'm gay right now, maybe I should. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it right now.  
"Mom. Listen to me, alright I want you too understand what I'm saying ok."  
"Alright sweetie, go on."  
"Mom when I was little I grew up thinking I had to grow up find a girlfriend get married, she would be my wife and I would have kids..but as I continue to grow I realised that isn't gonna happen with me, mom I don't like girls. I have never had any interest in being with a girl but I have loved someone and yes it is a guy. I'm in love with a guy and I met him a while ago when I was younger and you know him."  
My mom was silent and she looked very concerned but she looked up and we met eyes   
"Look sweetie...your father and I are gonna except you and love you no matter what and we're very happy you decided to tell us and I'm glad that we know more about you now, I hope your happy and maybe you can bring him over tomorrow for dinner."  
I almost erupted into a fit of laughter at the thought of me bringing Josh home and my parents wondering where my boyfriend is.  
"Yeah mom that sounds great. Thanks for understanding I'll bring him over tomorrow."  
I hugged her and she left my bedroom   
Then I locked the door and heard footsteps go downstairs.  
I laid down and Josh pounced on me and I put my arms around his neck and pressed our lips together and Josh slipped his tongue in and I bit his bottom lip and he moaned and I suddenly felt turned on again.  
Josh pulled my shirt over my head then took his off and I couldn't help but gawk at the sight off his muscular chest, fuck yes my boyfriend lifts.  
I felt like my whole body was on fire when Josh started straddling against me and I couldn't keep from moaning and I kept hold of his hips and I was so hard and when Josh started grinding against me with his own hard on it felt so good.  
Josh is so amazing, I flipped us over and I unbuttoned Josh's jeans and threw them on the floor. I pawed Josh through his boxers and he moaned and he just made me feel so good, he buckled his hips up and I had a feeling he wanted more.   
"Fuck Tyler your so good at this."  
Josh put him arms on my back and started feeling all over it then he moved down and started groping my ass again.  
"Um Josh do you think tonight could be the night.."  
I blushed at my own words  
Then Josh smirked up at me  
"Fuck I'm hoping so.."  
Then Josh started tugging my pants down and I think tonight's gonna be amazing.  
Then we got another knock at the door I put my clothes back on and told Josh to go down the other side of the bed again.   
I opened the door only enough for my face to see once again..  
"Hey dad."  
"Hey champ can we chat for a while your mother just informed me about you."  
Fuck why now!   
"Ok come in dad."  
My dad sat down next to me and stared at me.  
"Son I never thought you would end up liking guys but I'm looking forward to meeting the gentleman who swept you off your feet so hard you couldn't help but stay in his grasp forever."  
"Yeah thanks dad I'll bring him over tomorrow alright."  
"Alright son but I've been hearing some strange noises coming from your room and me and your mother will be checking up on you while you sleep alright? We just wanna make sure your safe."  
Fuck what do I do now...  
"Alright bye dad."  
"Goodnight champ."  
I never thought I'd hate my parents but tonight I do.  
Josh came out from under the bed and sighed loudly  
"Well I guess tonight's not the night huh?"  
"Nope it's not Josh..next time your place."  
"Yeah I guess I'll see you tomorrow...but wait how am I gonna get home?!"  
What am I gonna do now?! Oh wait I know, I skyped Brendon and sure enough he answered he was at Petes house with Dallon.  
"Hey Brendon do you mind taking Josh to his house my parents are kinda doing a check up sorta thing so he can't stay tonight."  
"Whoa were you gonna get laid tonight?! Ouch that sucks! Yeah I'll go pick him up tell him to jump out of your window and hop in the car."  
My face was as red as Josh's hair  
Stupid Brendon! I turned to see Josh chuckling.  
I got on top of him then kissed him sloppily and I bit his lip and he moaned as I straddled against him for a bit then as Josh was about to try to unbutton my pants, Brendon honked outside. I got off of Josh   
"Oops sorry Josh I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
I laughed to myself as Josh pouted   
"Your such a tease but don't worry Ty I'm gonna finish you tomorrow."  
He left out of my window and I saw Brendon drive away and I flicked him off as he drove away.  
So long for tonight's the night.  
I fell asleep listening to music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my story.

**Author's Note:**

> :3


End file.
